Edward, Memoria ¿Bella cantante de cavaret?
by Yeahbabyisme
Summary: Bella y Edward están de aniversario, y Alice tuvo la brillante idea de ir a un Bar con Karaoke nuevo en Seattle, pero, ¿Qué pasara cuando Edward le den unos pequeños problemas de memoria?
1. Chapter 1

**Edward, Memoria, ¿Bella cantando?**  
Bella y Edward están de aniversario, y a Alice se le ocurrió ir a un Bar con Karaoke nuevo en Seattle, pero, ¿Qué pasara cuando Edward le den unos pequeños problemas de memoria?

**Bella POV:**  
Hoy era nuestro aniversario, llevábamos 1 año con Edward, habían pasado muchas cosas, pero hoy, iríamos junto con Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper al nuevo Bar con Karaoke para celebrarlo, claro, todo idea de la "Diosa de las compras y fiestas" (Nótese el sarcasmo), mas conocida como: MARIE ALICE BRANDON CULLEN.

Estaba preparándome para ir a la escuela cuando escucho que llaman a la puerta, me puse a dar saltitos esperando ver a Edward, y entregarle su regalo de aniversario, corrí a abrir la puerta, pero en vez de ver a Edward, vi a… ¡¿ROSALIE?!, ¡¿CON UNA SONRISA?!, pero mas que sonrisa parece una mueca de dolor o incomodidad, me pregunto si esa es su verdadera sonrisa, si lo es, pobre vampira perfecta, esto era el Apocalipsis, pero luego hablo:

- Hola, Bella, Edward no pudo venir, pero vinimos Emmett y yo, ¿No te importa, cierto?-Trato de decirlo de una forma amistosa, pero todo lo que yo vi fue un: Si dices que si te importa te mato.

- No claro que no, gracias, pero, yo también podía haberme ido en mi camioneta.

- Claro que no íbamos a permitir que la novia de nuestro hermano se fuera en una camioneta que lo máximo que conduce es 60 Km., y que llegara tarde, no.

- Ah, bueno, igual, gracias de nuevo.

- Bueno, espera a ver que….

- ¡Rose, no le digas nada!-Grito un entusiasta Emmett.

- Hola, Emmett, si, estoy bien, ¿y tu?

- Em… lo siento, a, ¡HOLA BELLITA, ¿Cómo ESTA LA MEJOR, ÚNICA Y SORPREDENTE HERMANA QUE TENGO!

- Emmett, primero, estoy bien, y segundo, no es por despreciarte, pero no soy tu hermana, solo soy la novia de tu hermano, eso me hace….

- Mi cuñada-Dijo muy feliz

- Si…

- Mejor vamos, o vamos a llegar tarde, y Edward haría polvo mi BMW

- Claro-dije

Mientras íbamos camino al instituto, Rose iba cantando y Emmett la acompañaba. y yo, sola como un dedo en el asiento trasero de un enorme Jeep, pero de repente se siente algo que sacudió el coche, asiendo que gritara, a eso, respondió Emmett con una fuerte carcajada y Rose con un manotón en… no quiero saber donde, solo Emmett, reprimió un gritito de agonía, siendo vampiro, eso le dolió, no quiero ni imaginar lo que podría hacerme a mi, me puse pálida con solo pensarlo.

- Edward, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que aterrizar en mi coche, contra mi carrocería y todo lo mio?

De repente entro un muy sonriente Edward, y recorde que estaba enojada con el, ya que la noche anterior tuvimos una, pequeña pelea.  
**Flash Back  
- **_Bella, ¿Por que tan extraña conmigo?  
- Por nada, ¡Ay!, ya quiero que sea mañana para poder celebrar- dije muy sonriente  
- ¿Por que?  
- Ay, Edward, tu siempre tan chistoso-solte una pequeña risa nerviosa  
- No, enserio-dijo muy serio  
- ¿Seguro que no recuerdas que paso el año pasado, cosa que desenadena esta emosión?  
- No  
- ¡¿WHAT?!, ¡QUE NO RECUERDAS!, ¡DIME QUE ES UNA BROMA!  
- Bella, baja la voz que Char...  
- Me importa, un pepino y 3 tomates que piense Charlie si te ve aqui, y sabes, me encantaria si te dispara, por que, ¿Como... se... te.. puede olvidar... algo... tan... importante?  
- Dime, Bella, no lo recuerdo.  
- Averigualo con Alice, y ahora, andate, que quiero estar sola-¡QUE ESTUPIDA SOY, COMO LE DIJE ESO, SI YO NO QUIERO QUE SE VAYA!  
- Bueno, nos vemos mañana- me besó la coronilla y se fue.  
Después de eso, no pude dormir en toda la noche, ¿Como a Edward se le olvido nuestro aniversario?, ya, calmate Bella, solo es una broma y mañana, el, te dira: ¡BELLA, TE QUIERO MUCHO, FELIZ ANIVERSARIO!, y luego iremos a ese Bar, que tanto habla Alice, y... solo calmate.  
_**Fin Flash Back**

- Hola, Bella, ¿Dormiste bien?

No le respondí, solo mire hacia otro lado y Rose rió.

- Rose, ¿Qué le dijiste a Bella, para que se enojara con migo?, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que mentirle?

- Te juro que no le dije nada- Dijo Rose muy seria.

- Si, así veo, Bells, ¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo?-trato de girar mi cara, pero no pudo, por que yo la corrí.

- Edward, si no quiere hablar, no la presiones, lo menos que queremos es que Bella se ponga a llorar **hoy**-Emmett remarco la palabra hoy, muy serio…, esperen, dije ¿MUY SERIO?, enserio, esto es el Apocalipsis.

- ¡APOCALIPSIS!-grite, Emm y Rose estallaron en risas, y Edward me miraba muy serio, casi, puedo decir, que me daba miedo.

- ¡¿SABES?!, ME ABURRI, ME VOY, ¿EMMETT, PUEDES PARAR?, YA SE QUE QUEDA MUY POCO PARA LLEGAR, PERO, DEJAME BAJAR, POR FAVOR-Dije rogándole, se acerco a la berma y paro el coche, entonces salte hacia fuera y saque mi mochila.

- Claro, adiós Bells, mm.....…, ¿Edward, te bajas?- dijo mirándolo.

- S…- no pudo terminar y los interrumpí gritándole a la pobre Rose en la oreja.

- ¡NO!, QUIERO ESTAR SOLA-salí corriendo hacia el bosque, y al entrar, después de correr, lo que para mi, fueron horas, tropecé, cayéndome de bruces al piso y rompiéndome la palmas de las manos.

- Mierda-dije mientras escuchaba la puerta del coche azotarse, no sabia por que había dicho eso, si por que me lastime o por que seguramente a Edward le salía fuego por los ojos de preocupación, me pare y seguí corriendo, debía ser humillante verme corriendo, toda embarrada y corriendo, o al menos haciendo un intento de eso, luego escuche unos leves pasos detrás de mi.

- No-me-toques-dije muy enojada- seria lo ultimo que tendrías que hacer.

- Pero, realmente no se que hice.

- Bueno, te ayudare, las parejas, después de unos meses, vuelven a la misma fecha que el día que se unieron, y ESO es un aniversario, y hoy es el nuestro, y que hiciste tu, lo olvidaste-dije y luego me puse a llorar, se acerco y me abraso.

- Lo siento mucho, no se que me pasa, últimamente he olvidado muchos trabajos y esas cosas, no se que me pasa.

- Bueno, perdonado, y toma-dije sacando su regalo del bolsillo de mi mochila, era una foto de nosotros, en el prado, un día lleve la cámara y tuvimos una "pequeña" sesión de fotos, unas muy hermosas y otras, solamente, no apta para esta… ocasión, eran solo besos y besos, y mas besos.

- Gracias, es hermoso-les juro, si los vampiros pudieran llorar, el lo estaría haciendo- Te amo.

- Bueno, solo que no se te olvide que hoy por la tarde iremos a Seattle, gracias a la pequeña duende endemoniada, mas conocida como Alice Cullen-dije poniendo cara de horror.

- ¿Vamos?

- Vamos-dije tomando su mano y llevándolo hacia la carretera, pero me miro extrañado.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-dijo señalando el espacio que se supone que tendría que estar Emmett en su Jeep.

- Pensé que Emmett estaría aquí.

- No, cuando dije vamos, fue un vamos a la escuela, pero en mi espalda-dijo mientras la señalaba.

- Bueno, pero esta vez, ¿Podemos ir por los árboles?, es genial.

- Claro, lo que tu quieras-dijo subiéndome a su espalda y trepando por el primer árbol que vio.

- Ten mas cuidado, pudieron aparecer humanos por aquí-dije fingiendo estar enojada.

- No había nadie, y eso lo se mejor que tu-repentinamente, me bajo de su espalda y me acorralo contra el tronco del árbol, mientras me estabilizaba en la rama que tenia debajo de mi.

- Te creo-dije y el se acerco y me beso, nos besamos hasta que se me acabo el aire, pero el no paro y dijo lo de siempre "Bella, nos pasamos de la raya", y ahora, empezó a bajar lentamente depositando besos en mi mandíbula, clavícula, paro ahí y me abraso, dejándome de nuevo en su espalda.

- Mucho por hoy, espera a la noche, estarás contenta-luego se mordió el labio seductoramente y seguimos nuestro camino, ¿Qué abra queridos decir con "espera a la noche?, no quiero ni imaginármelo, ya se, en el Karaoke me cantara una canción, que tierno, o bailara en el palo*, que risa me daria verlo haciendo eso, deje de pensar esas cosas y solo me enfoque en el hermoso paisaje que tenia desde aquí, SU ROSTRO.

**_  
Ahh!!!, no me maten, soy nueva en esto, ¿Les gusto?, espero que si, esperen a ver que canción cantara Bella, por ahora, les dejo un adelanto:  
_**  
**Edward POV:  
**Empezó ESA canción y Bella comenzó a mover las caderas al tiempo de la musica, esperen, esa letra, no podia ser, iba a matar a Alice, pero después de que Bella termine.

**Bella POV:  
**Era facil, subir y cantar una cancion que Alice habia elegido (notese el sarcasmo), con ella, se esperaba de todo.

Baby can't you see

I'm calling

A guy like you should wear a warning

It's dangerous

I'm falling

There's no escape

I can't wait

I need a hit

Baby give me it

You're dangerous  
I'm loving it  
Iba a matar a Alice, cualquier otra cancion, menos esa!

* * *

Yo creo que actualizare en 2 días mas o mañana, no se, todo depende si alguien se apiada y me deja por lo menos 1 review (carita Alice).

Gracias si es que alguien entra!!

Estela...

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa:**  
Decidí actualizar hoy, ya que mañana, voy al cine con mi mejor amiga llamada Nikki y les voy a recomendar una canción de paramore que es muy, pero, muy buena:  
Paramore: Love's not a competition, but I'm Winning  
Estelaa!!  
Aviso: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, ni Bella, Edward (OME, HERMOSOO), ni nadie, todos son de STEPHANIE MEYER!!! (Alabemos a la salvadora Meyer xD).

**Edward POV:**  
- Mucho por hoy, espera a la noche, estarás contenta- luego me mordí el labio seductoramente, hoy, por fin podría…. ¿Qué era mi sorpresa?, a, sí, no, no era eso, ¿Qué me esta pasando?, tendré que hablar con Carlisle acerca de este problema, se me esta yendo de las manos, primero, olvido hacer un trabajo de español, y ahora, esto, debería ser imperdonable, por que, por que, aahh!!! ¡¡¡No, de nuevo no!!!

Lo siguiente del día paso sin muchos problemas, bueno, excepto 1: Y era enfrentarme ¡Alice¡

- ¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!, ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre olvidar tu aniversario?, a los vam….!-le tape la boca con una mano, ya que, media cafetería se dio vuelta a vernos, por que Alice gritaba, mientras Jessica pensaba: "¿Enserio lo olvido?, yo creo que quiere cortar por lo sano con Bella, por supuesto, me ama a mi y no puede vivir sin mirarme, siempre que me doy vuelta a ver, el me esta mirando, pero con cara de….!hay! Jessica Stanley, no pienses que te mira con cara de calentura, probablemente el ya…. ¡JESSICA STANLEY!, ¿CÓMO PIENSAS ESAS OBSENIDADES?, lo siento conciencia, es que cuando miro allá aba…..", ¡¡¡ajjj!!! Que asco lo que pensaba Jessica, si supiera lo que desea, primero Bella, y luego, Bella, luego… ¿Quién mas?, nadie, solo seré para Be… ¿Cómo terminaba su nombre?, ¡AY!, estoy en problemas.  
- Edward…- luego sentí una mano pequeña que me pegaba en la mejilla con una fuerza sobrenatural, a, verdad, SOMOS VAMPIROS- ¿Cómo olvidas el nombre de tu propia novia?, Es Bella, Isabella Marie Swan, que no se te olvide, mejor te lo voy a escribir en el brazo, esto se te esta yendo de las manos, ¿Cómo un vampiro, un vampiro puede tener Alzheimer*?- saco un lápiz y comenzó a escribir, bien marcado con su letra tan perfecta, NOVIA: ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, PADRE, CHARLIE SWAN, MADRE, RENEE SWAN, NOVIO, MIKE NEWTON y luego reía.  
- ¡¿WHAT?! Bórralo, me quema el brazooooo, ¡¡¡me mordió James!!!!-grite y vi como entraba Bella, genial, lo recordé, y luego se sentaba a mi lado, le lanzo una a mi brazo y abría los ojos como platos, se paro y fue a buscar su comida sin decir una palabra.  
- ¡Alice!, viste lo que hiciste, ahora Bells esta enojada conmigo, todo es tu ¡¡culpa!!  
- Vamos, Edward, como vas a creer que Bella esta enojada contigo, no lo siento, solo siento, no se, confusión y molestia, ¡ah! y venganza-dije Jasper.

- ¿What?, ¿Venganza?, mi B….- luego sentí como algo impactaba en mi cabeza y como chorreaba algo por el cuello.

- Ah! estoy sangrando!!!- toda la cafetería exploto en risa y recordé que éramos vampiros, no tenemos sangre.

- No estas sangrando, es el jugo que cae por tu cuello, Eddie.

- Eddie, amor, lo siento, solo que no soporto que me relacionen con Mike Newton, y ¿quien te escribió eso?- dijo y luego apunto mi brazo.

- Amor- puse cara de niño chiquito- fue la Vampira del bosque encantado, Alice Cullen- dije mientras me sacaba el taco, y veía como la salsa me había manchado el hombro.

- Buen tiro, Bellita- dijo Emmett sentándose en la mesa un poco despeinado y Rosalie con su blusa corrida.

- Oh!!, pillados, haciendo fechorías, ¿Dónde fue ahora?, ¿En el closet o en el Auditorio?- vi como Bella se sonrojaba y miraba hacia otro lado por mi comentario.

Tocaron la campana y Bells y yo teníamos Biología, nos dirigimos en silencio a la clase, pero antes de entrar, la tome de brazo y la bese.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto mi ángel sonrojándose, para ser francos de dije mi ángel por que, volví a olvidar su nombre, pero eso no quita que lo sea de verdad.

- ¿Qué, acaso no puedo besar a mi novia sin un motivo?

- No, solo,… nada.

- No, dime.

- Es que pensé que estabas enojado por lo del taco.

- No, de hecho lo había olvidado, _como algunas otras cosas- _susurre lo ultimo muy bajito, pero igual sus oídos humanos podían escucharlo.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto ante lo dicho.

- Nada.

Entramos al salón y nos sentamos en nuestro puesto de siempre.

- Buenos tardes alumnos, hoy daremos una clase sobre la gametogénesis, para eso necesito que se agrupen en grupos de 4, para que el próximo miércoles una disertación, explicando que pasa y sus pasos respectivos, de este tema.

En cuanto el Señor Banner termino de hablar, Mike saltó de su asiento, en dirección a Bells, pero, le pase mi brazo sobre los hombros y haciendo que Mike se fuera, pero aun nos faltaba dos personas, como si alguien hubiera leído mi mente _"Ja, que ironía", _se acerco Angela y Ben, por lo que había "escuchado" días atrás en la mente de Angela, que eran novios.

- Bells, ¿Tienes pareja?

- Claro, soy con Edward, pero faltan dos personas.

- ¿Podemos ser con ustedes?.

- Claro, Edward, ¿No te importa cierto?

- No, para nada.

Y estuvimos toda la clase organizando como hacerlo, decidimos que era mejor hacer el trabajo por separado, Bella y yo, nos ocuparíamos de una parte y el otro chico y rulitos (de nuevo olvide sus nombres) harían la otra.

Al terminar, nos fuimos al estacionamiento y estaban todos esperándonos para irnos, que bien, por fin podré hablar con Carlisle sobre mi posible Alzheimer, pero ¿Cómo?, a ya se, "Hola Carlisle, sabes, tengo Alzheimer a los 110 años y me gustaría saber como combatirlo", no mejor, "Hola, Carlisle, no me acuerdo de nada, me ayudas" seria muy estupido hacer eso.

- Adiós Edward- dijo esa chica muy hermosa a mi lado, a ya recordé Bella, mi novia.

- Cuídate, Bells.

- ¿A que hora me recoges?-¿ What?, para que.

- No, Bella, el no irá por ti, yo iré para poder arreglarte- Tatara!! Súper Alice al rescate.

- Bueno, entonces, allí nos vemos, amor- dijo Bells y me besó.

- Adiós, Amor- y la bese de nuevo.

De camino a mi casa, que por suerte iba con Alice y Jazz en el auto, y me guiaron por donde ir, llegue a mi casa, entre y corrí al despacho de Carlisle, pero como no, me equivoque de habitación y llegue a la de Emmett y Rosalie, que estaban en… PLENO ACTO, ¡QUE HORROR!, cerré rápidamente la puerta y busque el despacho, pieza por pieza, hasta que lo encontré, entre y comencé a hablar:

- Car… lisle- recordé su nombre apenas.

- ¿Qué ocurre Edward?, te noto preocupado.

- Si, es que, lo que pasa, es que, estoy perdiendo la memoria- al escuchar mi confesión su cara cambio de tranquilidad a un horror enorme.

- Edward….

Ah!!!!! Los deje en suspenso, espero que ahora se metan a ver mi Fic, esta muy buenoo, gracias a los que me dejaron mis primeros Review!!! Thank you so much

Aquí les dejo un poco de lo que viene en el próximo cap.

- ¿Te falla la memoria, como, Eddie, por que no me dijiste?, amor- dijo Tania.

- No lo se, Amor, pero se me hace extraño no recordar nada de lo nuestro

- Lo se, a mi también, pero es que esa Bella te hizo mucho daño.

Uhh!!! maldita Tania, nunca me ha caído muy bien que digamos.

Por favor dejen 1 Review, ¿me lo merezco??

Estela

Presiónalo, una sorpresa saldrá de ahí.


	3. Chapter 3

**Visitas inesperadas:****  
**Holaa, ¿Cómo están?, muchas gracias por las 4 personas que se han tomado el tiempo para escribirme un Review, enserio, me gusta que les guste este Fanfic!, bueno, ahora le dejo una cancion de Eminen, que esta muy buena

Eminen: We made you, es la que canto en los Mtv movie awards =)

Ahora, lean y disfruten de este capítulo.

¡Estela!

PD: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son idea de la grandiosa Stephanie

Meyer (alábenla) y menos el hermoso, grandioso, Adonis, ¡EDWARD CULLEN!

**  
****Carlisle POV:**

- ¿Car… lisle?- dijo Edward, mientras entraba al despacho.

- ¿Qué ocurre Edward?, te noto preocupado-respondí.

- Si, es que, lo que pasa, es que, estoy perdiendo la memoria- al escuchar su declaración quede pasmado, ¿Cómo a Edward le estaba ocurriendo eso?

- Edward…. ¿Cómo es eso posible?, ¿Es una broma?

- No, no es una broma, con suerte me acuerdo de los nombres de las personas que veo todos los días.

- ¿Cómo?

- No se, desde hace 1 semana estoy así, me olvido de todos los trabajos.

- Bueno, sabes, lo que haré sera, llamar a los del clan Denali, ellos siempre han sido nuestros amigos, quizás ellos nos ayuden.

- Bueno, excelente idea- en ese mismo momento entra Alice saltando y diciendo:

- Eddie, iré a casa de Bella para prepararla para esta noche, te deje tu ropa encima de la sofá, espero que te guste, ¡Ah! y que no se te olvide, mejor te lo escribiré- se acerco y un segundo después se fue mientras se despedía de nosotros con un simple "Adiós Carlisle, Eddie".

- ¿Y bien?- pregunte continuando el tema anterior.

- ¿Y bien que?

- ¡UH!- suspire derrotado. ESTO SERA UN TRABAJO PESADO.

**  
****Alice POV:**

Mientras iba camino a casa de Bella, tuve una extraña visión, era, Carlisle, llamando a Tanya y sus hermanas, para que vinieran, y ellas deseosas, aceptarían, pero Tania, no tenia muy buenas intenciones, ya que, no sabia que Edward, estaba con Bella, por ahora, pero, para que ellos separen, primero por mi cadáver, o si no, me dejo de llamar Marie Alice Brandon Cullen.

Cuando llegue a la casa de Bella, toque la puerta y extrañamente, me abrió Charlie.

- Hola, Alice, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- ¿Qué, Bella no te dijo?

-¿Qué cosa?

- Que hoy es el aniversario de Bella y Edward.

- ¿Lo es?- pregunto levantando una ceja.

- Si, que despistada esta Bella, esta igual que Edward, se les olvida todo.

- No, de hecho Bells, dijo algo por la mañana, pero pensé que era otro día.

- ¡AH!, bueno, entonces, ¿Me dejas pasar?.

- Claro, lo siento mucho, Alice, como te deje afuera, debes estar helada- toco mi brazo y grito:

- ¡Alice, estas helada!, ¿Cómo puedes estar así?

- Emm….

- ¡Alice!, mejor subamos a mi habitación- grito Bella, tras escuchar el final de nuestra incomoda conversación.

- ¡Ya!, mejor, así, te preparo.

Subí las escaleras, les juro que si fuera humana, Marie Alice Brandon Cullen, estaría más roja que Bella, cuando la descubrimos besando a Eddie.

Estuve dos horas arreglando a Bella, quien, no quería maquillarse, cuando lo dijo, casi la… mato, por que, o sea, nadie quien, **Yo**, arregle, no se maquilla, aunque sea un poco.

- Alice, no es necesario.

- ¿Cómo?, ¿Estoy sorda?, no-lo-creo, Isabella, ¿Cómo no a maquillar si es tu aniversario?, o sea, tienes que estar muy bien arreglada para Eddie, si no, vas a sentir la furia de la Vampira del Shopping encantado, Marie Alice.

- Bueno, pero, no quiero parecer…. prosti...

- ¡¿What?! Cómo, yo te voy a dejar así, ya se que Jessica Stanley y a Lauren les gusta maquillarse así pero, yo, te voy a dejar, muy hermosa, tanto que no te reconocerás.

**Edward POV:**

Esto esta muy mal, no se por que estoy vestido de esta manera, ni para que. Solo espero que no sea nada importante, ya se, le preguntare a, ese chico con rulos, que por cierto, me da miedo, es como si en cualquier momento me fuera a golpearme.

- Ehh, Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Eddie, no juegues, pero, igual, voy a seguirte el juego- que raro, siento voces en mi cabeza, una que se parece a la voz de este chico, que por cierto parece que no tiene cerebro- soy Emmett, y ella es Rosalie, ella Esme y el hombre rubio que es muy sabio, tanto como que yo soy fuerte, se llama Car… los, si, Carlos.

- Gracias,… ¿Emmett?- pregunte.

- Si, Eddie, Emmett, tu… Gurú.

- ¿Mi… Gurú?, ¿En que?

- En…. eres…. virgen, necesitas ayuda, ya que, si no, Tanya, no estará feliz-luego esa chica, que… Emmett, dijo ser, Rosalía, o Rosalie, creo que Rosalie, le pego en las costillas y Emmett, le hizo con un dedo, una señal de silencio.

- ¿Qué ocurre?  
- Nada, Eddie.

- Bueno, para lo que venía, ¿Tu sabes, por que estoy vestido así?-dije apuntando la vestimenta, que consistía en una polera, que decía, azul, Tommy, algo, y unos pantalones grises, zapatos, negros, vaya, quien lo abra hecho, esta muy lindo.

- Mm...- hablo por primera vez la rubia despampanante- es que hoy es tu aniversario, con… Tanya, es en media hora más.

- ¡WOW! ¿Y como es?

- Bueno, tiene, el pelo rubio, medio rojizo, y es muy alta, esbelta, como yo- dijo Rosalie

- ¿Enserio?

- Si y lo mejor, es que… ella viene en camino a casa, es que estaba en…. donde su familia, tu sabes, los vampiros corremos muy, pero muy rápido.

- ¿Son vampiros?- Wow, muchas emociones para, un par de minutos

- Corrección, SOMOS, vampiros.

- ¿Yo también?

- Si

- Sabes, mejor nos vamos, por que si no Alice va a matarnos.

- ¿Quién es Alice?- pregunte.

- Bueno, ella es la esposa de Jasper, ese chico de ahí- dijo apuntando a un chico rubio y muy serio.

- Edward, tu, ¿Por qué estas confundido?- pregunto ese chico, ¿Cómo sabía que yo me encuentro confundido?

- ¿Cómo…

- El presiente los sentimientos de los demás, como Alice, ve el futuro y tu lees mentes, por eso escuchas voces en tu cabeza.

- WOW

- ¡MEJOR, VAMONOS, NO QUIERO MORIR EN LAS GARRAS DE ALICE!

- Si.

- Bueno- les seguí la corriente, pero antes de que saliéramos, salió un hombre, que tenia cara de saber mucho y dijo:

- Chicos, los de Denali, estarán aquí en unas horas más, ¿Por qué no van también al aniversario de Edward?

- Claro, excelente idea Carlisle, ¿Qué haríamos sin ti?

- Nada, Emm, nada.

- Adiós, Carlos- dije.

- Edward, es Carlisle, no Carlos, ¿Quién te dijo que me llamaba Carlos?

- El- dije apuntando a ¿Edmund?, no Emmett.

- Emmett, no confundas a tu hermano.

Salimos de la casa y entramos a un Jeep, enorme, y nos dirigimos a… no se donde

Cuando al fin llegamos, pude ver que estábamos en un Bar, Karaoke, ¡Que genial!, nos bajamos y en cuanto entramos, empezó a sonar una cancion, que no la conocía mucho, pero, ¡WOW!, que linda chica estaba encima del escenario, en cuanto, me vio un duendecillo, movió la mano, agitándola para que fuéramos, creo que esa debe ser Alice.

- Hola, Eddie, ven y disfruta la canción que Bella decidió cantarte, para este día tan especial.

- Ya- le seguí la corriente, pero creo que esa chica linda del escenario se llama Bella, ya se, voy a acercarme para verla mejor, me pare de mi asiento y fui en dirección de escenario, me pare contra un pilar, y espera a escuchar la voz de Bella, que por cierto, si no tuviera novia, Tanya, estaría con ella.

**Bella POV:**

¿What?, ¿Por qué Edward se tiene que acercar para verme mejor?, no le basta con que Alice me torture a cantar, esperen, ¡NO!, era Toxic, de Britney Spears, genial, como ellos son vampiros, Edward en entenderá la letra perfectamente, solo concéntrate en cantar y no estrangulara a la pequeña Alice.

_Baby can't you see _

_I'm calling _

_A guy like you should wear a warning _

_It's dangerous _

_I'm falling _

_There's no escape _

_I can't wait _

_I need a hit _

_Baby give me it _

_You're dangerous _

_I'm loving it _

Comencé a mover mis caderas mientras me acercaba a la orilla, procuraba con tropezar y caer.

_Too high, can't come down _

_Losing my head _

_Spinning 'round and 'round _

_Do you feel me now _

_Me pase una mano por le pelo, solo de __nerviosismo._

_  
With a taste of your lips  
_

Lo apunte y el me sonrío y luego dijo algo como:

- Tengo novia, ella me esta esperando- que chistoso.

- Seguro- dije siguiéndole el juego.

_I'm on a ride _

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under _

_Tasting the poison paradise _

_I'm addicted to you _

_Don't you know that you're toxic _

_And I love what you do _

_Don't you know that you're toxic _

_It's getting late to give you up _

_I took a sip _

_From my devil cup _

_Slowly taking over me _

_Too high, can't come down _

_It's in the air _

_And it's all around _

_Can you feel me now? _

_With a taste of your lips _

_I'm on a ride _

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under _

_Tasting the poison paradise _

_I'm addicted to you _

_Don't you know that you're toxic _

_And I love what you do _

_Don't you know that you're toxic _

_With a taste of your lips _

_I'm on a ride _

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under _

_Tasting the poison paradise _

_I'm addicted to you _

_Don't you know that you're toxic _

_And I love what you do _

_Don't you know that you're toxic _

_With a taste of your lips _

_I'm on a ride _

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under _

_Tasting the poison paradise _

_I'm addicted to you _

_Don't you know that you're toxic _

_And I love what you do _

_Don't you know that you're toxic _

_Intoxicate me now _

_With your loving now _

_I think I'm ready now _

_Intoxicate me now _

_With your loving now _

_I think I'm ready now_

De pronto vi una chica rubia, media pelirroja, entrar, la reconocí inmediatamente, era Tanya, la había visto en un par de fotos de los Cullen, por la sala, pero, solo, seguí cantando y coqueteando con mi novio, pero de repente, Tanya, lo besa, estaba terminando la canción, pero sentí como las lagrimas me caían por la cara y lo peor, Edward le respondió al beso, esto es el fin, termine la canción y deje el micrófono en el banquito y salí corriendo de ahí

**Tanya POV:**

Mientras íbamos camino al Bar, que Carlisle nos dijo, pensé, ¿Por qué Eddie, puede estar perdiendo la memoria?

Cuando llegamos, a penas, entre, vi… ¿UNA HUMANA?, ¿COQUETEANDO CON MI EDWARD?, a, no, esta quiere guerra, guerra va a tener, me acerque a Eddie y lo besé, pero con lo que no conté, fue que el me respondiera al beso, muy feliz de mi derrota, vi como la débil humana, salía corriendo de la habitación, con la cara llena de lagrimas, ¡Ah!, ¿Cómo se pone a llorar, de algo que ni siquiera de ella, y nunca lo sería?

- Tanya, ¿Qué haces besando a Edward?- Grito Alice- Emmett, Rose, vayan a buscar a Bella, que debe estar muy mal- ¿Qué, esa humana venia con ellos?- ¿Edward, por que le respondiste el beso?

- Bueno, ella es mi novia- ¿What?, ¡¿Edward me acepto como novia?! ¡Esto-es-ge-ni-al!

- Bueno, entonces, te dejo con tu novia, e iré a ver a tu otra novia.

- No le hagas caso, solo están hablando cosas estupidas, ¿vamos a casa?

- Si, mejor hagamos eso.

Nos fuimos corriendo, y estuvimos en su casa, en menos de media hora.

- Hola, Carlisle- Lo salude apenas entre, pero, lo que me pareció extraño fue que Esme, o sea, Esme, no me saludo, ¿Por qué será?, en ese mismo momento llegaron Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, ¿Dónde estaba Alice?

- ¿Dónde esta Alice?- pregunte a Jasper.

- Se quedo con BELLA, estaba muy mal cuando la dejamos en su casa.

- ¿Quién es ella?

- ELLA, ES O MAS BIEN DICHO ERA LA NOVIA DE EDWARD- ¿WHAT?, ¿LA NOVIA DE EDWARD ERA UNA HUMANA?

- Ah, bueno, ¿Eddie, podemos hablar?

- Eddie, ¿Podemos hablar?- se burlo Emmett, ganándose así, un golpe de Rosalie.

- Claro, amor.

- Buenas noches- dije picadamente.

- Eh- dijo Rosalie.

Bueno, de aquí en adelante, tengo que enamorar, o sea, hacer olvidar a Edward de esa estupida humana.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación de Edward, nos sentamos en un sofá negro de cuero y comencé a hablar:

- ¿Te falla la memoria, como, Eddie, por que no me dijiste?, amor- dije.

- No lo se, Amor, pero se me hace extraño no recordar nada de lo nuestro

- Lo se, a mi también, pero es que esa Bella te hizo mucho daño- empecé a mentir.

- En realidad, ni siquiera sabía que la conocía

- Sabes, mejor, yo… o sea, nosotras te podemos llevar un tiempo con nosotras, a Denali, ¿Quieres ir?, así puedes recordar un poco las cosas.

- Claro, pero necesito decirle a Car…

- Lisle, Carlisle, ese es el nombre- tome una foto del mueble y le enseñe los nombre- el, es Jasper, el esposo de ella, Alice, el, se llama Emmett y es el esposo de ella, Rosalie, el, es Carlisle y ella es la esposa de Carlisle, Esme y ella…, ella es Bella, la chica que rompió tu corazón y yo, soy la chica quien te lo va a reparar- me acerque y lo besé, me respondió inmediatamente, pero, de pronto, entra Alice.

- Edward, ¿Cómo…

- ¡ALICE!- grito- ¡DESAPARECE, ESTOY OCUPADO!

- ¿WTF? ¿CÓMO ME PIDES ESO?, BELLA…

- ¡ELLA ROMPIÓ MI CORAZÓN, PARA MI YA NO ES NADA!- de pronto veo una cabeza salir detrás de Alice, ¡ERA ELLA!, pero, luego salió corriendo, mientras lloraba- ¡SABES, ME IRÉ UN TIEMPO CON TANYA A DENALI, SOLO PARA DESPEJAR MI MENTE, ME ESTOY OLVIDANDO DE TODO!- se paró y comenzó, a velocidad vampirica a hacer una maleta y luego tomo mi mano, para salir de la habitación.

- Vamos, creo que Carlisle ya escucho todo, no quiero estar mas aquí.

Salimos, y emprendimos camino a Denali, así, dejando mi victoria en el aire.

**Emmett POV:**

- Rosalie, creo que nos pasamos con la broma, yo no quería que Edward, terminara así, tenemos que hablar con el, yo ni siquiera sabia que Tanya si vendría, solo lo dije para ver que cara ponía Bella, si el le decía Tanya, pero…

- Emmy, hicimos que Ed y Bells cortaran, esto esta feo, hay que explicarle a todos lo que hicimos, por que esto es muy malo.

- Claro, citemos a todos en el comedor.

Bajamos y los llamamos a todos, que por suerte, Bella, pasaría la noche aquí, ya que mañana, Charlie saldría a pescar con Harry Clearwater.

- Familia, tenemos que decirles algo….

Holaaa:

Uhh!!! Da rabia Tanya (WTF), pero quería ponerle un poco de drama, despreocúpense, lo que les aseguro, es que Tanya, no se quedara con Ed, ¿Ya?, nunca tan cruel.

Por ahora, les dejo un pequeño avance de lo que se viene:

- ¿WHAT?, ¿POR QUE LO HICIERON? ¿VEN LO QUE CAUSARON? ¡ESTO ES…. ESTUPIDO!- dijo Esme.

- Lo sabemos, por eso, lo sentimos Bella, solo, no sabíamos que Tanya…

- Chicos, los perdono, pero, ¿Por qué Tanya le dijo a El que yo le rompí el corazón, si fue el?

- Por que es una loca, desquiciada…

- Espere, Tanya tiene problemas con Eddie- dijo Alice, para luego ponerse a dar saltitos.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo

Besitos, y mordidas

Estela


	4. La vengaza de Alice

**La venganza de Alice Cullen:**

Holaaa, muchas gracias por los review, y muchas gracias a ciakaira, Deniziithaw, cuicky y fannycullen. En especial a ciakaira, no es por despreciar a los demás, pero, le pusiste titulo al siguiente capitulo, yo ya tenia algo rondando por mi cabeza, pero, TU LE PUSISTE EL TITULO, MUCHAAAS GRACIAS, y también gracias al Google Earth que me descargue para ver, donde queda Denali xD.

Ahora les dejo el siguiente cap.

Bes!tooss

¡Estela!

PD: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer (Alabada sea Santa Stephanie), y menos el HERMOSO, PERFECTO ADONIS, OLVIDADIZO, EDWARD CULLEN.

Ahh!!! Antes que lo olvide, la canción xD:

Demi Lovato: Don't Forget, (Va muy bien con el Fanfic)

_**Did you forget? **_

_**That I was even alive**_

_**Did you forge?**_

_**Everything we ever had**_

_**Did you forget?**_

_**Did you forget?**_

_**About me**_

(Demi lovato – Don't Forget xD xoxo)

**Emmett POV:**

- Rosalie, creo que nos pasamos con la broma, yo no quería que Edward, terminara así, tenemos que hablar con el, yo ni siquiera sabia que Tanya si vendría, solo lo dije para ver que cara ponía Bella, si el le decía Tanya, pero…

- Emmy, hicimos que Ed y Bells cortaran, esto esta feo, hay que explicarle a todos lo que hicimos, por que esto es muy malo.

- Claro, citemos a todos en el comedor.

Bajamos y los llamamos a todos, que por suerte, Bella, pasaría la noche aquí, ya que mañana, Charlie saldría a pescar con Harry Clearwater.

- Familia, tenemos que decirles algo….- dije.

- Vamos, Emmett, habla- insistió Esme.

- Es que…, bueno, es que, le jugamos una broma a Edward, como sabíamos que esta perdiendo un poco la memoria, le dijimos que su novia se llamaba Tanya, pero, solo para poder ver que cara ponía Bells, si le decían así…, pero, no sabíamos que Tanya, se iba a aparecer por aquí, solo pensamos que Carlisle, cuando dijo "Chicos, los de Denali estarán en unas horas mas", estaba siguiéndonos el juego, pero…

- ¿WHAT?, ¿POR QUE LO HICIERON? ¿VEN LO QUE CAUSARON? ¡ESTO ES…. ESTUPIDO!- dijo Esme.

- Lo sabemos, por eso, lo sentimos Bella, solo, no sabíamos que Tanya… - Rosalie empezó a sollozar… ¿WHAT?

- Chicos, los perdono, pero, ¿Por qué Tanya le dijo a El que yo le rompí el corazón, si fue el?

- Por que es una loca, desquiciada…

- Esperen, Tanya tiene problemas con Eddie- dijo Alice, para luego ponerse a dar saltitos.

- Alice, ya no esta Eddie aquí para leerte el pensamiento, dinos de una vez por todas, que esta ocurriendo- Dijo Rosalie

- Es que, Eddie, recupero un poco la memoria, pero, Tanya le sigue insistiendo que ella siempre a sido su novia, y bla, bla, bla, pero...- Se frotó las sienes y abrió los ojos de golpe- ¡NO!, ¡EDWARD, NO LO HAGAS!

- Allie, estoy de acuerdo con Rose, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Carlisle

- Edward, le creyó a Tanya, y ahora, lo poco que había avanzado, lo retrocedió, y ahora, no sabe, nada, ni sabe que es un vampiro, pero Tanya, sigue con su juego- dijo Alice muy rápido, creo que Bella no entendió nada, su cara la delata.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo acá?, Vamos a recuperar a nuestro pequeño Eddie- dije aplaudiendo.

- No es tan fácil como tú crees, Emmy, mejor, ustedes- apuntó a Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle- quédense con Bella acá, Emmett, Jasper y yo, iremos en busca de Edward.

- ¿Por qué yo no puedo ir?- pregunto Rosalie.

- Por que, tengo un plan, y este te incluye, pero mas adelante, cuando mi venganza este casi lista- Alice puso una sonrisa diabólica.

- ¡OH!, Alice, ¿Qué tan malo es?- pregunto Esme, mientras acariciaba la espalda de María Magdalena, lo siento, Bella, es que ya parece una Magdalena tanto que ya a llorado.

- Mmm..., déjame ver, si lo preguntas por Tanya, si, y por Edward, también, tiene que recibir aunque sea un pequeño castigo.

- Alice, hija, no te pases, ya sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo para poder hacer justicia con Tanya- ¿WHAT?, todos nos dimos vuelta a mirar a Esme, ¿Acaso ella había dicho eso?- ¿Qué?, es verdad, no dejare que Tanya se quede con mi hijo y futuro esposo de Bells.

- Tiene razón, esa Tanya, yo creo que hay que buscarle a alguien, para no dejarla tan sola, pero que después de un tiempo, se aburra de el.

- Si, alguien como Mike Newton- dijo Bella.

- Muy buena idea, Bells, nadie mejor que Mike, la mosca, Newton.

- Ya, ahora, vamos, en el camino les cuento mi plan.

- Copiado, Capitana Alice.

- ¿A quien iba a salir?, si tengo al Capitán mas hermoso y sensible de todo el mundo

- Yaaa, www, no se pongan, cariñositos.

- Bye, Bells, Rose, Esme y Carlisle- Dijimos los tres a unísono

**Alice POV:**

Me voy a vengar de ti Tanya, por separar a Edward de Bella, y mentir, para poder quedarte con el.

- Chicos, este es el plan:  
Primer Paso: Llegar a Denali, y encontrar a Tanya, para eso seguiremos el rastro de ellos.

- Segundo Paso: Jazzy, tienes que controlar los sentimientos de Edward, en duda y enojo contra Tanya.

- Tercer Paso: Emmett, tienes que sacar a la fuerza a Tanya de la cocina, por que tengo una visión no muy linda de Tanya, haciendo algo muy… bueno, cocinando, para… Bella, como "DISCULPA", pero en verdad esta echándole, muchooo ají y pimienta, y… ¿CÓMO SABE QUE BELLA ES ALERGICA A LA CANELA?, eso… ¡EDWARD SE LO DIJO!, pero, ¿Cómo?, si el no se acuerda de nada.

- Cuarto Paso: Convencer a Edward de volver con nosotros o nos lo llevamos a la fuerza, y los demás pasos, son solo si los necesitáramos, cosa que puede ser muy probable.

- ¡SI, VAMOS, HAY QUE TRAER A EDDIE A LA FUERZA!- grito Emmett- ¡HI5!- Emmett levanto la mano, y los tres la chocamos.

- ¡VAMOS!- Empezamos a correr camino a Denali.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nos demoramos un poco más de la cuenta, por que Emmett, decidió para en una tienda para comprar dulces.

- ¡EMMETT, NOSOTROS NO COMEMOS!- grite.

- Pero…. Bella si, y sabes perfectamente que ella adora los Twizzlers, y en especial los de frutilla extra-largos.

- Si, tienes razón, pero, se nos esta acabando el tiempo y a Edward la poca memoria que le queda, y si no le queda memoria, Tanya, ganara- dijo Jasper.

- Si, y no quieres eso ¿Cierto?

- No, no quiero eso, no me gustaría tener a Tanya como cuñada, no quiero tener e ser simpático con ella, por que… me enferma.

- ¿Crees que a mi no?

- No digo que a mi si me guste, de hecho, no puedo ni verle la cara a esa…., suelta.

- Pero…-dijo Jasper

- ¿Qué ocurre Jazz?- preguntó Emmett.

- Cuando, Edward, estaba con Tanya, en la habitación, no sentía, ningún sentimiento de el, solo, confusión y un poco de devoción hacía Tanya, pero, no sentía ni amor, ni nada.

- Entonces… ¿El no la ama?- preguntó Emmett.

- No, ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso Emmett?, el solo siente confusión y se "agarro" de lo primero que vio, o sea, Tanya.

- Wow

- ¿Qué acaso no lo sabías?- pregunte.

- No- respondió Emmett- yo nunca se nada, soy siempre el ultimo en enterarme de todo, por que, primero no tengo ningún don, no soy inteligente, no tengo cerebro- dijo con un tono lastimero. Era extraño ver a Emmett, o sea, Emmett, serio y hablando con dolor en su voz, me acerque y lo abracé.

- Emmy, tu no eres tonto, ni menos no tienes cerebro, solo, eres un poquitín inmaduro, pero, eso es lo que les gusta de ti a todos, eres como un niño al cual le gusta hacer bromas, unas un poco… tu sabes, no muy lindas, pero, tu eres así, y… si no fueras inteligente, ¿Cómo crees que te hubiera ido la primera vez que tomaste por segunda vez la segundaria?, te fue muy bien, y solo con haberla hecho una vez antes, y esa fue la real, tu vales mas que un millón, no, mas, un trillón de millones de lo que valen, millones de cristales de swarovsky*, y eso, es nada a tu lado.

- Allie, tu siempre, tienes que hacerme sollozar-dijo levantándome del aire- Jazz, no te pongas celoso.

- No lo estoy, de hecho estoy de acuerdo con Alice, pero de una forma más… masculina, no creas que soy… rarito- dijo.

- No pienso eso, solo pienso, ¡QUE ERES GAY!- dijo Emmett moviendo la mano muy, pero muy afeminado.

- Chicos, olvidamos a lo que venimos.

- ¡A RECURAR A EDDIE!- dijo los tres juntos y seguimos corriendo.

**Bella POV:**

Llevaba, 2 horas, 27 minutos y… 40 segundos llorando por lo ocurrido esta tarde, todavía Alice, ni nadie, llamaban para informar como iban. Rosalie, extrañamente, estaba muy simpática conmigo, tanto que decidió hacerme la manicure y pedicure.

- Bells, ¿Sabes?, yo primero, te odiaba, por que, tu lo único que quieres, es ser vampiro, y yo, lo único que quiero, es ser humana, tu quieres lo que yo tengo y tu quieres lo que yo tengo, pero ahora, me doy cuenta, por que quieres esto- dijo apuntándose- tu amas a Edward, y estas dispuesta a…. desechar la oportunidad, de ser madre, que tu corazón lata, de poder morir, todo por el, y por eso, te valoro mucho, eres mucho mejor que yo en muchos aspectos- ¿WHAT?, ¿QUÉ YO ERA MEJOR QUE ELLA EN MUCHOS ASPECTOS?, WOW, ¿ESTOY DURMIENDO?- enserio, aunque no me creas, lo eres.

- Wow, Rose, lo siento, Rosalie, muchas gracias, es un muy lindo gesto de tu parte.

- No, dime Rose, no me molesta, así me dice mi familia- TRIPLE ¡WHAT!

- ¿Rose?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Estas segura de que el volverá y no se quedara con Tanya?

- Si, te lo aseguro por… mi guarda ropas y eso es mucho- dijo abrasándome por los hombros.

- Gracias, sabes, voy a bajar, por que me dio un poco de hambre, ¡ah!, verdad que ustedes no comen, mejor, voy a llamar a alguien para que me traiga comida a domicilio, bueno, eso seria un poco difícil, ya que, yo llevo 1 año viniendo aquí y todavía no se como entrar, mejor…

- Bella, no te compliques la vida, desde que tu vienes, Edward pidió que pusieras comida en el refrigerador, y, como sabes, Alice, es… compradora compulsiva con todo, y si digo todo es, todo, compra comida todas las semana, y aquí hay lo que tu quieras, hay hasta los Twizzlers, esos que tanto te gustan a ti, según Edward.

- ¿Enserio?- pregunte

- Si

- Bueno, entonces, iré y me haré un sándwich de…

- Te recomiendo la mantequilla de maní, es una de las pocas cosas que tiene rico olor.

- Bueno, entonces de mantequilla de maní.

Bajamos y comencé a hacer el sándwich, y de pasada saque los Twizzlers, que Rose me dijo donde estaban:

- Mira, están en el 4 cajón, a la derecha.

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Por que, Emmett, un día, los olio y, bueno, se comió 2 paquetes, de los 40 que compro Alice, que por cierto, le gustaron mucho.

- ¿QUÉ EMMETT, QUÉ?

- Comió Twizzlers, si lo se es muy extraño-dijo poniendo cara de asco.

- ¡OH!, pero… si ustedes no comen.

- Si, eso es lo mas extraño de todo, yo creo que la ponzoña no transformo por completo a Emmett, y dejo un poco de humanidad en su cuerpo- comento riéndose, yo también comencé a reírme, pero bostece.

- Mmm, mejor, anda a acostarte.

- Mmm… ¿Dónde?

- ¡AH!, verdad que…, acuéstate en mi cama, ya que esta noche no hay nadie aparte de nosotros- dijo apuntando al living donde estaban Carlisle y Esme, abrazados viendo televisión.

Creo que esto es un gran avance, Rosalie me acepto, pero, si algo sale mal, me tendré que ir despidiendo de esta familia, y no quiero.

**Rosalie POV:**

Después de la charla que tuvimos con Bella, me quedo claro que ella, para todos, incluyéndome, es parte de esta familia.

Después de que me asegurara si Bella estaba durmiendo, baje y le pregunte a Carlisle:

- ¿Alguna noticia?

- Si, Alice vio a Edward, volviendo por su cuenta, pero…. hay algo muy extraño que no me calza.

- ¿Qué cosa Carlisle?

- Que…- justo cuando iba a contestar, sonó mi móvil.  
- ¿Si?

- Rosalie, Edward, cambió de opinión, no quiere volver, vas a tener que interferir, tu parte del plan es la siguiente….

Ah!!! Los deje en suspenso…

Muchas gracias por los review, pero para consolarlos, aquí les dejo un adelanto:

- Bella, tienes que ayudarnos- dije muy apresurada.

- ¿Qué ocurrió, Rose?

- Edward, se niega a volver.

- Pero si esa es…

- No, no es SU decisión, es la decisión de Tanya, ella lo esta obligando a hacer eso, el es como…. una grabadora, repite lo que oye, y el oyó que tu no lo amas, pero si tu se los dices, el creerá.


	5. Chapter 5

**La venganza de Alice Cullen Parte dos****:**

Holaaaa:

Tuve que hacer una partee dos, ya que, el otro capitulo, no me dio xD

No me gusta hacer los capítulos muy largos, ¡AH! casi se me olvida, voy a hacer otro Fanfic mas, este va a ser de Bella, en el instituto, y Edward, nuevo, pero, Bella va a ser un poco, loca… pero, no ese tipo de loca, si no, que fume, tome, como toda una teenager, no como la típica niñita tranquilita, en lo personal, me gusta mucho el papel de Bella, pero, es muyy tranquila para su edad, o sea, no tienes 17 para siempre, ¿¿o si??, pero no de esa forma, puedes tener el cuerpo e 17, pero el alma de un anciano como Edward, Too shy, Too shy.

Bueno, se va a llamar, sentimientos equivocados, estará en la Pág. emm, mañana, yo creo, si mañana, chauu cuídense, nos vemos abajo!!

AHH!! La canción:

- Seventeen Forever – Metro Station

**Rosalie POV:**

Después de la charla que tuvimos con Bella, me quedo claro que ella, para todos, incluyéndome, es parte de esta familia.

Después de que me asegurara si Bella estaba durmiendo, baje y le pregunte a Carlisle:

- ¿Alguna noticia?

- Si, Alice vio a Edward, volviendo por su cuenta, pero…. hay algo muy extraño que no me calza.

- ¿Qué cosa Carlisle?

- Que…- justo cuando iba a contestar, sonó mi móvil.  
- ¿Si?

- Rosalie, Edward, cambió de opinión, no quiere volver, vas a tener que interferir, tu parte del plan es la siguiente…

- ¿Si?

- Tienes que traer a Bella, hacia Denali, demórate muy poco, lo menos que puedas, si es necesario, usa el coche a mil por hora, o corre muy rápido, como si Emmett estuviera a punto de morir y quiere un ultimo beso tuyo, por que yo creo que Bells, se siente así.

- Mas o menos, ¿Y... Cuando salgo?

- ¡AHORA!, Cuando corte, tienes que tomar a Bella y traerla, no puedes perder ni un minutos, como maximote doy 30 minutos para que salgas de ahí, no mas.

- Ya, yo voy a llevarla

- ¿No te molesta?- pregunto Alice.

- No, de hecho, no quiero que Bella se quede sin Edward.

- Ya, Adiós

Corto y rápidamente subí hacia la mi habitación a despertar a Bella.

- Bella, tienes que despertarte

- Mmm, Rose, ¿Por qué?

- Bella, tienes que ayudarnos- dije muy apresurada.

- ¿Qué ocurrió, Rose?

- Edward, se niega a volver.

- Pero si esa es…

- No, no es SU decisión, es la decisión de Tanya, ella lo esta obligando a hacer eso, el es como…. una grabadora, repite lo que oye, y el oyó que tu no lo amas, pero si tu se los dices, el creerá.

- Y si, de verdad no quiere volver, aunque yo vaya.

- No perderemos nada con intentarlo.

- Tienes razón, vamos- dijo Bella, poniéndose de pie.

- Mira, no vamos a ir en coche, tendrás que abrigarte mucho, correr, el viento, toda esa mezcla, te dará mucho frío, incluso mis brazos.

- Vaya, siempre que corro con Edward, bueno, el va muy, para el, despacio.

- Bueno, yo no soy Edward, y yo quiero que tú te quedes con el, no, Tanya.

- Gracias, espérame un poco- corrió, si es que se le puede llamar a eso, hacía el closet y se abrigo mucho.

- Bella, apúrate

- Claro, estoy lista- dijo saliendo con una cazadora muy gruesa.

- Claro, vamos.

Salimos de la casa, y le explique como seria todo, que se relajara por que de verdad esto seria muy largo y que no se preocupara si sentía que se caía, no dejaría que se cayera nunca, y que Edward se quede con Tanya, nunca.

**Alice POV:**

Cuando llegamos a Denali, Edward no se veía nada bien, estaba mas pálido de lo normal (¡¿Es eso posible?!), nos acercamos y vimos que Tanya, estaba haciendo algo.

- Emmett, Jazz, ven síganme, pero muy despacio.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Alice?

- Es… Tanya, esta haciendo algo que no logro entender, esta… contradiciéndose.

- ¿Cómo?

- Le dijo a Edward, que Bella es su novia, pero, que no vendrá a buscarlo por que… lo quiere y quiere que sea feliz con otra persona, una de su especie.

- ¿De se especie?

- Si, vampiro, eso creo.

- Bueno, pero… ¿Por qué Tanya no le ha dicho a Eddie quien es ese "alguien de su especie"?

- Emmett, es una indirecta muy directa, le esta diciendo: "Seamos felices juntos y hagamos una vida, Bla, Bla, Bla".

- Pero…

- ¿Pero que?

- ¿Y si Edward, piensa que es…. GAY?

- ¿WTF?

- Edward, puede pensar que es gay, si le dice "Alguien de su especie", lo gay son de otra especie.

- ¡NO, EMMETT, LOS GAYS SON HUMANOS!, ¿QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE NO?

- ¡UN SEÑOR EN LA CALLE! ¡DIJO QUE LOS GAYS SON ELEGIDOS ENTRE TODOS Y SON ESPECIALES, FALLADOS DE FABRICA!

- Emmett, ese señor es un loco, tu sabes que los gays son normales, como tu y…, lo siento, retiro lo dicho, los gays son como Bells.

- ¿Patosos?

- No, Emmett, normales, humanos.

- ¡¡Ah!! ¿Quién lo iba a saber?, no todos somos como Carlisle.

- Todos lo saben, Emmett.

- ¡Bueno, yo no!

- Chicos, lamento interrumpirlos, pero, Tanya, va a ganar si no nos movemos- dijo Jazz.

- Tienes razón, Honey.

- ¿Honey?

- Si, miel.

- Mejor, vamos, ¿Cuántas veces necesitan la misma frase?

- 1, pero ustedes insisten con repetirla.

- Ya!

Empezamos a correr hacia Tanya, y me agazape contra ella, para atacarla.

- Tanya, ¿Cómo puedes?- dije mientras la golpeaba en la cara.

- Bueno, ya lo hice, no hay vuelta atrás.

- Si que lo hay, ahora dile la ver….- algo cayo encima mío, no me podía mover, luego veo bien y era…. ¡¡EDWARD!!

- ¡No toques a mi novia, desconocida!

- ¡¡ENTIENDE, ELLA NO ES TU NOVIA!!

Justo en el momento indicado, apareció Rosalie, con Bells en su espalda.

- ¡ELLA ES TU NOVIA!- Dije apuntando a Bells, quien se acerco y le estampo un beso en los labios, pero sabia perfectamente que Bells no lo dejaría tan fácil, por lo menos 2 semanas sin ella, por no creerle.

Luego tuve una visión, era, Bells, llorando y Edward con memoria, ¡¡Wiiii!! Esperen,

¿Bells llorando?, ¿Pero…. por qué?, esperen, ese es… ¡Emmett!, ¡Besando a Bells!, ¿WTF?, ¿POR QUE?

- Bella….- dijo Edward

- Me recordaste ahora ¿no?- luego vi lo que veía Edward, todas las trampas, TODO.

- ¡LO SIENTO BELLS, PERDONAME, NUNCA QUISE DAÑARTE, SOLO LO OLVIDE!

- ¡SI, COMO MUCHAS COSAS MAS, COMO… NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO, MI NOMBRE, QUE SOY TU NOVIA!

-_ Bells, lo siento, enserio, lo siente, por favor, perdóname-_ dijo susurrando.

**Bella POV**

- ¡SI, COMO MUCHAS COSAS MAS, COMO… NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO, MI NOMBRE, QUE SOY TU NOVIA!

-_ Bells, lo siento, enserio, lo siente, por favor, perdóname-_ dijo susurrando.

¿Cómo no lo voy a perdonar, si se ve tan... Indefenso, como un niño pequeño, iba a responderle, pero, de repente siento como algo grande me obstruía el camino, ¡ERA EMMETT!, Y… ¡ME ESTABA BESANDO! ¿WTF?

**Emmett POV****:**

- ¡SI, COMO MUCHAS COSAS MAS, COMO… NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO, MI NOMBRE, QUE SOY TU NOVIA!

-_ Bells, lo siento, enserio, lo siente, por favor, perdóname-_ dijo susurrando.  
No se por que, repente me entraron una ganas enormes de besar a Bells, y lo hice, sus labios se sentían tan calidos, ¡Esperen!, no, yo amo a Rosalie, ¡¡argg!!

Me separe y grite:

- ¡¡JASPER!!

**Edward POV****:**

- ¡SI, COMO MUCHAS COSAS MAS, COMO… NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO, MI NOMBRE, QUE SOY TU NOVIA!

-_ Bells, lo siento, enserio, lo siente, por favor, perdóname-_ dije susurrando.

Me iba a responder, pero, ¡¡EMMETT LA BESO!!, ¿WTF?, luego se da vuelta y grita:

- ¡JASPER!

Después no quise ver nada mas, lo único que alcance a ver, fue un Rosalie muy enojada mirando a Bella, pobre Bells, y ¡POBRE JASPER!

**Jasper POV:**

- ¡SI, COMO MUCHAS COSAS MAS, COMO… NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO, MI NOMBRE, QUE SOY TU NOVIA!

-_ Bells, lo siento, enserio, lo siente, por favor, perdóname-_ dijo Edward susurrando.

¿Por qué Alice se tiene que ver tan linda con esa ropa?, quiero besarla, si, la besare, aprovechando este reencuentro.  
Voy a dar un paso y creo que le traspase mis emociones a Emmett, ¡BESO A BELLA! ¿WTF?, ¿POR QUE SIEMPRE TODOS SABEN MIS EMOCIONES? ¿POR QUE SOY TAN EMOCIONAL?, QUIERO LLORAR.

- ¡JASPER!- me grito Emmett, lo único que puedo sentir es, odio, desde Rosalie, hacia Bella, y Bells, Bells quiere llorar, no, Jasper mándale olas de calma a Rosalie y Bells, no quieres que Bells termine sin cabeza.

- Jaaasssperrr- fue lo único que escuche de Bella, antes de ser atacada por Rosalie, esperen, ¿Le esta haciendo cosquillas?, ¿No que estas dos se odian?, Ah!, eso fue antes de que Rosalie, en sus emociones, la sienta como una hermana… ¿WTF?** (N/A: Estoy rompiendo todo record de WTF'S se pueda hacer en un Fanfic, pero es que enserio, esta muy raro) **No me opongo a que ella sienta eso, solo, de el día para la mañana, literalmente.

- Bella, ¿El oso gigante te beso?

- Si- dijo la pobre Bella con ataque de risa por las cosquillas.

- Mira que besando a nuestra hermana

- ¿WTF?- dijimos al mismo tiempo

Bells y Rosalie nos miraron y siguieron riendo.

- Vaya, me voy con Tanya y Rosalie integra a Bells a la familia.

- Si, no modo iba a dejarla sola, no en la decepción, que tu la dejaste.

**Rosalie POV****:**

- Si, no modo iba a dejarla sola, no en la decepción, que tu la dejaste.

- Gracias, Rosalie, tu también eres como mi hermana- dijo Bella y me abraso, de pasada, a velocidad vampirica, le seque las lagrimas, Bella es una muy buena persona.

AHH!! NO ME MATEN, YA SE, PERO, MI MAMA ME CORTO MIS HORAS EN EL COMPU A LA MITAD, , COSA MUY MALA, PERO, HOY LO RECONCIDERO Y CAMBIO!!! WII!!

Aquí les dejo un pequeñísimo adelanto del próximo cap.

- Bueno, Eddie, te perdono, pero a cambio, tendrás que escribirte mi nombre en tu frente por una semana

- Si amor, todo lo que tu quieras- dicho eso, lo bese.

Bueno, dejen review!! besitos y mordidas

Estellaa!


	6. Suplicas

**Suplicas**

WOOWW, CAPITULO 6!!!

Aquí, por fin podrán ver una Bells, haciendo suplicar a Edward, esa duda siempre la tuve leyendo los libros, demás que Bella, tenía un deseo oculto o algo, y uno de esos debió haber sido, obligar a Edward a algo y el otro, ¡¡VERLO SUPLICAR!!

Entren a mi nuevo fic!!

Sentimientos equivocados, en el cap. anterior deje la descripción de la historia, sin mas aplazo, aquí les va el cap.

**Canción: Hey Stephen – Taylor Swift**.

AH!! Domingo 19 De julio, True Blood, HBO!! HAY QUE VERLOOO, OO VER: BLOOD TIES!!! EN EL AXN!! SON MUY BUENA SERIES!! XD

**Rosalie POV****:**

- Si, no modo iba a dejarla sola, no en la decepción, que tu la dejaste.

- Gracias, Rosalie, tu también eres como mi hermana- dijo Bella y me abraso, de pasada, a velocidad vampirica, le seque las lagrimas, Bella es una muy buena persona, me merece sufrir.

- Bueno, Bells, perdóname, por favor, no puedo vivir sin ti- dijo Edward arruinando la sonrisa de Bells.

- No hay nada que perdonar, no me creíste, a mi, tu novia, mejor dicho tu ex novia, si es necesario, o si no, me tomare un tiempo, pero…. nada volverá a ser lo mismo, ya me olvidaste una vez- podía ver como la voz de Bella se iba quebrando cada vez mas y sus ojos estaban rojos.

- Bella… enserio… perdóname, y por favor vuelve conmigo- Edward comenzó a sollozar y luego, ¿Estaba llorando?, eso seguramente es agua, pero, huelo la sal.

- ¿Estas… llorando…?- pregunto Bella acercándose a Edward, estirando el brazo para tocarlo.

- No, me sudan los ojos- dijo limpiándose las…. lágrimas

- Lo siento, no quería hacer llorar a alguien que no puede llorar, lo siento, que le suden los ojos.

- Ayyy, que lindo espectáculo, pero Eddie, vamos, conmigo, con la chica que SI te quiere.

- ¡NO, TANYA, NO QUIERO IR CONTIGO, VOY A IR CON MI VERDADERA NOVIA, ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!

- Me… recordaste,…. mi… nombre…. completo….-dijo Bella llorando.

- Si

Bella corrió y se lanzo, literalmente a sus brazos, dándole un beso en los labios.

- Nunca mas vuelvas a hacerme eso, por favor, dime si te falla de nuevo la memoria, por favor, no abra otra oportunidad, te amo, por favor.

- Claro, siempre, por siempre- dijo Edward tomándola en el aire y haciéndola girar, justo en ese momento, se pone a llover, nunca había visto una imagen más hermosa que esa. **(N/A: Lo siento, no me resistí, es que me acorde de High School Musical 3, cuando cantan Can I have this dance?, al final, es muy linda la canción)**

- Bueno, Eddie, te perdono, pero a cambio, tendrás que escribirte mi nombre en tu frente por una semana

- Si amor, todo lo que tú quieras- dicho eso, Bella lo volvió a besar, creo que nosotros sobrábamos en ese momento, pero, Tanya seguía ahí, Bella se acerco y comenzó a hablar.

- Tanya, tu hiciste, que casi, dejara a Edward, pero no por eso, te odio, el amor, te ciega, yo lo se, por que prácticamente estoy renunciando a lo que muchos de ustedes, vampiros, quieren, ser humana, y yo estoy renunciando por Edward, lo amo, y soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por el, por eso, tu también tienes que conocer a tu "Media naranja", y creo que conozco una persona quien, podrá amarte por siempre, y para siempre.

Vaya Bella, aprendiste de las maestras a mentir, o sea, Alice y yo, creo que hasta aquí cuento yo.

**Bella POV:**

- Tanya, tu hiciste, que casi, dejara a Edward, pero no por eso, te odio, el amor, te ciega, yo lo se, por que prácticamente estoy renunciando a lo que muchos de ustedes, vampiros, quieren, ser humana, y yo estoy renunciando por Edward, lo amo, y soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por el, por eso, tu también tienes que conocer a tu "Media naranja", y creo que conozco una persona quien, podrá amarte por siempre, y para siempre- vaya discurso que estoy dando.

- Si, seguro

- Si, es perfecto para ti, te querrá para siempre y por siempre.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Cómo se llama?

- Mike Newton.

- No lo conozco, ¿Me debería sonar?

- No, es de Forks, y es mi…. amigo- escuche como Edward gruñía.

- ¿Enserio?, bueno yo quiero conocerlo.

- Ven con nosotros, a Forks, yo te lo presento, eso si, es un humano.

- Ya he estado con humanos- dijo Tanya mientras sonreía, que fácil fue convencerla.

- Gracias, Bella, no se por que te odiaba, si eres tan buena persona- mire a Edward, quien estaba con la mandíbula abierta y las cejas alzadas.

- Si, Tanya, solo, dame unos días para arreglar todo, y estarás muy feliz con el, si quieres, solo si quieres, puedes transfórmalo.

- No, si no quiero, no lo hago, a parte, nunca transformo, no me gusta y nunca me ha gustado.

- Bueno, entonces, ¿Vas a volver de tratar de sepáranos?, me refiero a Edward y a mi.

- No, y… ¿Si no me gusta, ese tal Mike?

- ¡OH, NO!, tu vas a amarlo, es perfecto, estará todo el día elogiándote.

- Me encanta que me elogien.

- ¿Si?

- Si- me aseguro levantando una ceja.

- Que bien, entonces ¿Nos podemos ir?

- Claro, es su problema.

- Edward, tu… ¿volverás?- pregunte temerosa que se negara.

- Si, por supuesto.

- ¿Seguro?- pregunto Emmett.

- Claro.

- ¿Pero…. No te hiciste Gay?

- ¿GAY?- grito Edward.

- Si, gay- en ese momento, yo estaba llorando de la risa, Alice se revolcaba en el piso, al igual que Jasper, y Tanya, solo se reía.

- ¿POR QUE ME TENDRÍA QUE HABER HECHO GAY?

- Por que… tenias que estar con alguien de TU especie, dijo Alice, cuando vio a Tanya decirte eso, y yo pensé que….

- Emmett Cullen, tu piensas muchas cosas, y la mayoría es para partirse la risa, pero el resto… es para matarte, como cuando pensaste que Bella estaba coqueteando con Jacob, o sea, por favor, tu pensaste eso, cuando estaban el La Push, cuando te dijo Alice, que Bella estaba en La Push.

- Esperen, Emmett, pensó que yo estaba coqueteando con Jacob, hace mil años que no voy a La Push, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez?, ¿Cuándo me contó sobre las leyendas…,Si, estaba coqueteando con el- dije acordándome de la cara de el.

- ¿COQUETEASTE CON JACOB, O SEA, JACOB BLACK?

- Si, cuando… yo te invite y tu te negaste, por que no puedes ir a La Push, y yo coquetee con el para saber sobre tu familia, o sino, yo no estaría aquí, dame las gracias.

- No, coqueteaste con mi enemigo.

- ¡Y TU ME OLVIDASTE, Y TE FUISTE CON MI ANTIGUO ENEMIGO, DIJISTE QUE NO ME AMABAS, TE FUISTE, ME DEJASTE SOLA!, ¿ACASO QUIERES UN LIBRO CON LAS COSAS QUE ME HAS HECHO? ¡YA SE QUE TITULO PONERLE, CREPÚSCULO, UN AMOR PELIGROSO! ¿TE GUSTA?

- Tienes razón, Bells, pero… es buena idea la del libro.

- Excelente, pero… podemos hacer continuaciones y todas esas cosas- dije emocionada.

- Pero… no sabemos en que seguirá nuestra vida.

- Si, en que seremos felices y comeremos perdices, aparte, ¡Alice puede decirnos!

- Tienes razón.

- Pero… prefiero hacer un solo libro.

- Bella, estaba bromeando con lo del libro.

- A, yo no.

- PERO…. TODOS SABRAN NUESTRO SECRETO- grito Alice

- Pero… y ¿Si cambiamos nuestros nombres?

- Buena idea, yo, me llamare…. Emma, y tú- dije apuntando a Edward- Mike- espere que se riera, pero, solo conseguí una gruñido de su parte- solo estoy bromeando, mejor… Jacob, no, Tyler, no, Erik, no, Emmett.

- ¿Emmett?

- Si.

- No me gusta ese nombre.

- GRACIAS- dijo Emmett ofendido.

- Bueno, entonces…. ¡Hey, Stephen! (N/A: Es una canción muy buena de Taylor Swift, búsquenla), ¿Qué tal?

- Bella, ya tendremos mas tiempo de pensar en eso en la casa, ¿No?

- Si, mejor…. vamos.

- Claro, adiós Tanya- dijo Edward fríamente.

- Bye, Tanya, querida- dijo Rosalie muy falsamente.

- Bueno, vamos- dijo Alice una vez que todos se despidieron.

Fin

Del capitulo…

Jajá jajá…. los asusté! todavía no se acaba, faltan unos capítulos, yo creo que 10 o 11, pero de aquí en adelante, ¡solo serán puras risas!

Les quiero pedir perdón, de corazón, de rodillas por no haber subido antes, es que, como he dicho en otros fics, que tengo, he tenido exámenes, y por fin, el miércoles salgo de vacaciones de invierno, ya estoy emocionada, y también tenemos el aniversario de nuestro colegio, por eso haces un día entero de alianzas, son como puras competencias, de baile, canto, etc.… súper entretenido, y tengo que bailar El tango de Roxanne, ES TANGO.. Yo nunca en mi vida he bailado tango, pero… mi mama si, por eso.. ella me esta ayudando.

Los quiero mucho, gracias por entrar al este fanfic!!!

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

(N/A: Acepto tomatazos por mi tardanza, pero… también ideas, todo menos groserías) Los quiere

Estelaaa!!!


	7. Borrachitos y ¡Tanya conoce a Mike!

**Tanya conoce a Mike y….:**

Chicos, perdón por no haber actulizadoo en un largoo tiempo, estaba y estoy con un poco de falta de inspiración en esta historia, por eso, quiero que le den la bienvenida a….. (Redoble de tambores) ¡¡.94!!, la creadora de "Te odio Edward Cullen" O.O me encanta esa historia, por eso le pedí que me ayudara con la historia, y se que le voy a pedir mas participación, por que, ME ENCANTO, O.O.

Yo les voy avisar cuando empiece su parte, la van a amar más que yo… entren a su fanfic. y dejen review, es hermoso, muy bueno.

Buennoo, no les doy mas lata.

Besitooos y mordidas

Estela y .94 les hicieron esta historia con mucho cariño.

Canción: Time is running out – Muse

El vestido y los zapatos estaran en mi profilee!!

**Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni Rosalie (Eres la numero uno), ni Emmett (****OMG) ni nadie**

**Alice POV: **

Íbamos corriendo a través del bosque, camino a Forks, que bueno que todo salió excelente, Tanya creyó todo, salió tal y como queríamos, PER-FEC-TO.

- ¡HEY, BELLA! – Gritó Rosalie - ¿Quieres hacer una carrera?, me refiero a Edward contra mí.

- Claro, pero… apostemos- ¡EMMETT, LE ESTAS CONTAGIANDO TU OBSESIÓN POR LAS APUESTAS!

- Amor, ¿Desde cuando te gustan las apuestas?

- Desde… no se…. solo quiero apostar.

- Bueno, ¿Qué cosa?

- Mmm...…., déjame ver… ya se, la que pierde…. TIENE QUE BAILAR EL CAÑO- dijo Bella, ¿WHAT A FUCK? ¿BELLA BAILANDO EL CAÑO?, ESTO LO QUIERO VER, NO, LO VOY A GRABAR. Vi la cara de Edward, su cara lo decía todo, si fuera humano, estaría mas rojo que cuando pillamos a Bella borracha por primera vez.

_Flash Back_

_- ¿Edward, seguro que no me quieres acompañar?- dijo Bella_

_- __Si, se que eres muy responsable, confió en ti, aparte, hoy iré a cazar con Jasper._

_- Bueno, ¿Alice, Emmett?, ¿Quieren?_

_- No, gracias- dijo Alice._

_- Si, yo si quiero- dijo Emmett._

_- Que bien, Emmett, vamos a pasarlo genial, dame esos cinco- dijo Bella levantando una mano, Emmett acerco la mano a la de ella, muy suavemente._

_- Bella, vamos a arreglarte, solo faltan 1 hora para la fiesta y solo tienes el pelo liso, estas maquillada, todavía falta __vestirte - dijo Alice agarrando a Bella por un brazo. _

_- Adiós, Bella, te amo._

_- ¡YO IGUAL!- dijo Bella mientras lanzaba un beso aire, mientras Edward, simulaba abajo que lo agarraba en el aire y se lo llevaba a los labios, para luego salir disparado por la ventana. _

_- Bella, te vas a ver hermosa__ con este vestido y estos tacones, no me importa que no te gusten los tacones, solo los vas a usar si o si._

_- Alice, estoy dispuesta a usar zapatos con… tacones, quiero verme hermosa, después de todo, siempre que salgo con Edward, todos lo miran a el y yo… soy un palo a su lado._

_- Bella, eso no es verdad, pero no quiero entrar en pelea así que, como te iba diciendo, estos tacones Jimmy Choo, y este vestido negro con piedras, es Marchessa - dijo Alice sacando el vestido del closet. Bella lo miro con recelo, "Es demasiado pequeño, que importa, hoy es tu día para brillar aparte es muy lindo" _

_- Me encanta, es hermoso- dijo Bella sonriendo._

_- ¿No te molesta que sea tan "corto", bueno, para ti?_

_- No, me siento ofendida Alice._

_- Lo siento, no fue mi intención._

_- Bueno, pásame el vestido, o si no…. no me lo pongo- dijo Bella haciendo un puchero._

_- Toma- dijo Alice pasándoselo._

_Bella comenzó a sacarse el pantalón, luego la polera y justo en ese momento entra Emmett, la mira con curiosa y luego se dirige a hablar con Alice, no se por que a Bella no le dio ni un poco de vergüenza, fue como si entrara tu hermano y te viera en ropa interior, y luego se fuera, no hizo caso y siguió cambiándose._

_Cuando termino, todavía no se había ido Emmett._

_- Emmy, ¿Cómo me veo?- dijo girando._

_- __¡Woow, Bella, te ves muy linda!- dijo sonriendo._

_- Claro, si fui yo quien la vistió._

_- Gracias, Alice, muchas gracias._

_- Bella, tengo __aprovechar que vas a una fiesta, nunca vas por quedarte con Eddie, jajajaja, no se por que, las fiestas de humanos son divertidas y… alocadas, por eso, es mejor que vayas con Emmett, no te pasara nada._

_Dicho eso, Emmett se fue a vestir en un dos por tres, Rosalie, quien había escuchado todo, estaba sentada, tranquila en el sillón, esperando para ver cuando se vayan._

_- Bueno, Bella, que te vaya bien- dijo Alice besando en la mejilla a Bella, luego se acerco a Emmett y le susurró m uy rápido_

_- Cuidado con Bella, ADIÓS- dijo._

_- Adiós, Bella, te ves linda, Emmy, te amo- dijo Rosalie._

_- Adiós…. Rosalie- dijo Bell__a muy impactada por su respuesta._

_- Bye, amor- dijo Emmett acercándose__ a besarla._

_Con eso, comenzaron a salir de la casa, y a subirse al enorme Jeep, Emmett tuvo que, entre risas, ayudar a Bella a subirse al camión, para ella._

_El camino fue muy tranquilo, Bella iba cantando Thousend miles de Vanessa Carlton (Escúchenla y imagínense a Emmett cantándola xD) y Emmett también, la imitaba, poniendo cara de chica, moviendo las manos como gay y pestañeando reiteradamente, luego se pusieron a apostar sobre cosas un tanto estupidas:_

_- Bellita, te reto a que beses a Mike, en la boca, y yo me tomo 5 shots de tequila._

_- WWW…. bueno, pero, si lo hago, seguro te lo tomas y esto no sale de tu boca ni en mil años, no se lo puedes decir a Edward, ¿OK?_

_- Claro._

_- Bueno, entonces, si… bailas con… Jessica, una canción y la besas, yo… me tomo 5 shots de tequila, al seco._

_- Claro- y con eso llegaron a la fiesta y vieron que estaba muy llena._

_- Bella, tranquila, estas con Súper Emmett- dijo abriéndose un botón de la camisa como si fuera a sacársela para dejar al descubierto un traje de superhéroe, Bella rió y con eso entraron a la casa._

_Dentro de la casa parecía un club nocturno, tenía una barra, un caño, un escenario y más._

_- ¡Bella, __que bien que hayas venido, y… ¿Emmett?!- dijo Mike_

_- Si, Edward no pudo venir, estaba haciendo otras cosas- dijo Emmett._

_- Y, quería venir, ya que nunca voy a ninguna de las fiestas que me invitan._

_- Bueno, Bella,… Emmett ¿Qué toman?_

_- No se, ¿Qué hay?- pregunto Bella._

_- Mmm... Vodka, Ron, Tequila, Champagne, Cerveza…._

_- __Tomare__ Tequila. _

_- ¿Y tu Emmett?_

_- Mmm….- Bella lo cortó antes que terminara_

_- Claro, si tienes un oso pardo o un puma, tráele uno, el no toma, hoy esta al volante._

_- ¿Enserio?-pregunto muy divertido Mike y a la vez muy confundido, casi asustado._

_- No, Bells solo esta bromeando, tomare Tequila, también- al terminar, Bella lo miro con cara de: ¿WTF?, una vez que se fue Mike, Bella le pregunto:_

_- Emmett, eres un vampiro, ustedes no toman alcohol._

_- Bella, he tomado tequila, ron, vodka, champagne, cerveza, tragos que ni te imaginas, no saben tan exquisitos, no como la sangre de un oso pardo irritado pero, es pasable._

_- ¿WTF, EMMETT?, O SEA… ¿EDWARD HA BEBIDO ALCOHOL?_

_- SIP- dijo sonriendo._

_- ARRGG!- gruño Bella._

_- Vaya, Bella, vaya rugido._

_- No te rías._

_- Bueno, ¿Bailas?- dijo ofreciéndole su mano._

_- ¿Claro?- sonó mas como pregunta que respuesta._

_Emmett le tomó la mano y la llevo a la pista de baile._

_- Emm…. aquí no, no quiero llamar la aten…. ¡MEJOR POR AQUÍ!- dijo Bella llevándolo mas al centro, recordando su plan._

_- Bueno._

_- No me dejes caer- dijo Bella._

_- No lo haré- después de decir eso, le agarró las caderas a Bella y la acercó a el, justo en ese momento cambiaron la canción. Estaba puesta Dirty de Christina Aguilera._

_Comenzaron a bailar muy pegados, Emmett, con su agudo __oído, escucho lo que todos decían:_

_- ¿Esa es Bella?, pero si esta bailando con Emmett, que perra- decía una muy envidiosa Lauren.  
- Bella se ve muy linda hoy- decía Ángela_

_- ¿CÓMO?, ¿ES VERDAD QUE BELLA DEJO A EDWARD, Y LO CAMBIÓ POR EMMETT?- decía una muy impresionada Jessica_

_- Si, al parecer- agregaba una muy sonriente Lauren._

_Emmett los ignoro, y solo siguieron bailando, hasta que Mike se acerco y le pidió a Bella que baila con el, ella acepto, necesitaba cumplir su apuesta, mientras tanto, Emmett se acerco a Jessica y le pidió que bailar con el, ella muy sorprendida, aceptó._

_- Jessica, yo no se por que nunca me he fijado bien en ti, eres muy bella- dijo Emmett tragándose la "bilis" que salía de su garganta._

_- OH…. y tu…. ¿No estas con Bella?_

_- No, ella es como mi mejor amiga, no, mas, mi hermana, no la cambiaría por nada del mundo._

_- Aps…- luego de eso, Emmett se acerco rápidamente a los labios de Jessica y la besó fugazmente._

_- ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto una Jessica muy sorprendida, que por dentro gritaba de alegría, Yupii, Emmett Cullen me besó, o sea, a mi, y todos los vieron._

_- Un regalo._

_Al otro lado de la pista, estaba Bella, mirando a Emmett mientras besaba a Jessica, ella solo sonreía internamente, "Bueno, que más da, tendré que tomar 3 shot de tequila", con eso, decidió que Emmett tendría que tomar también, lo hizo rápido. Acerco sus labios a los de Mike, vio de reojo como Emmett se aguantaba la risa, luego se separo rápidamente._

_- Bells…._

_- Me voy a bailar con Emmett- luego de eso salió corriendo, o algo así, hacía Emmett, quien estaba que no se aguantaba la risa._

_- Jajajaja, Bella- ronroneó- me sorprendes, despreocúpate, de aquí no sale, ni menos tu a Rosalie._

_- Of course- dijo Bella, luego, tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo hacía la barra._

_- Vamos a cumplir nuestras… apuestas- dijo Bella, pidiendo una botella de Tequila al barman, claro, era gratis._

_- Gracias- dijo cuando se la entregaban._

_- Bueno, al seco- dijo Emmett, mientras servía en sus 5 vasos y los 3 vasos de Bella._

_- Claro- dije Bella tomando un vaso._

_- Uno- dijo Emmett_

_- Dos- dijo Bella, pero en un punto de esa habitación, Jessica los vio y gritó:_

_- ¡VAMOS, BELLA, TU PUEDES!- luego de eso todos centraron la atención en ellos, quienes estaban a punto de decir tres._

_- ¡TRES!- gritaron, y comenzaron a tomarse los shots de Tequila, Emmett, quien a una velocidad lo mas humana posible, llevaba 3 shots tomados, Bella quien le llevaba delantera con 4 shots, Emmett empató a Bella y terminaran tomando el ultimo shot juntos y con ataque de risa._

_- Jajajajaja, si nos vieran- dijo Bella._

_- ¡EDWARD ME MATARA, PERO, JODER, QUE BUENO ESTA!- gritó Emmett, con eso, Bella y el siguieron tomando tequila hasta mas no poder, cuando ya se les acabo la botella, Bella estaba borracha, tras haber tomado Vodka, Ron, Cerveza, Champagne, y mucho Tequila y Emmett, quien había mezclado muchas cosas, Vodka, con Ron y Tequila, en un mismo vaso, estaba también borracho, si, estaba BORRACHO, UN VAMPIRO BORRACHO, QUE RISA_

_Serían las 3:30 de la mañana y estaban más que borrachos, y no se arrepentían de haber venido juntos, habían hecho alrededor de unos 6 body shots, cada uno con el otro y estaban muy risueños._

_Justo comenzaron a tocar__ Just Dance de Lady GaGa, Bella, quien estaba muy borracha, tanto para no hacerse responsable de sus actos, se subió a la barra, y comenzó a bailar a ritmo de la música, moviendo las caderas. __**(N/A: Pongan la canción, va muy bien con el momento)**_

_True_

_Red wine_

_Konvict_

_GaGa_

_I've had a little bit too much, much_

_All of the people start to rush, start to rush by_

_Caught in a twisted dance_

_Can't find my drink oh man,_

_Where are my keys I lost my phone_

_Bueno, en parte era verdad, Bella había extraviado su carterita con su celular y las llaves de su coche._

_What's going on, on the floor_

_I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore_

_Keep it cool, what's the name of this club_

_I can't remember but it's alright, I'm alright_

_Bella corrió hacía el caño y se puso a bailar provocativamente, se puso a girar alrededor de este mientras todos la miraban con los ojos abiertos, mientras Emmett le gritaba:_

_- ¡VAMOS, TILA __TEQUILAAA!!!- dijo mientras sacaba la conclusión que a Bella se le mejoraba el equilibrio mas ebria que sobria._

_Y todos se reían._

_Just dance, it's gonna be okay da da doo-doom_

_Just dance, spin that record babe da da doo-doom_

_Just dance, __it's gonna be okay_

_Da da da_

_Dance, dance, dance_

_Just, just, just, just dance_

_Luego le pidió una botella al cantinero, quien se la paso sin poner resistencia, y comenzó a rosearse en el cuerpo mientras todos gritaban:_

_- ¡VAMOS TILA__ TEQUILAAA, TE AMAMOS, WOOW!_

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth_

_How'd i turn my shirt inside out_

_Control your poison babe_

_Roses have thorns they say_

_And were all getting hosed tonight_

_What's going on, on the floor_

_I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore_

_Keep it cool, what's the name of this club_

_I can't remember but it's alright, I'm alright_

_Just dance, it's gonna be okay da da doo-doom_

_Just dance, spin that record babe da da doo-doom_

_Just dance, it's gonna be okay_

_Da Da Da_

_Dance Dance Dance_

_Just, just, just, just dance_

_Bella no se paro a ver que a Emmett se le cambiaba la cara notablemente, solo siguio bailando MUY seximente, o calientemente._

_(Colby O'donis)_

_When I come through on the dance floor checkin out that catalogue_

_Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw_

_And I ain't gonna give it up, steady try to pick it up like a car_

_Ima hit it, I'ma hit it and flex until the til done until tomorr' yeah._

_Show me I can see that you got so much energy_

_The way your twirlin up them hips round and round_

_There's no reason, I know why you can't leave here with me_

_In the meantime stand, let me watch you break it down and…_

_(Gaga)_

_Dance, it's gonna be okay da da doo-doom_

_Just dance, spin that record babe da da doo-doom_

_Just dance, it's gonna be okay_

_Da da da_

_Dance, dance, dance_

_Just, just, just, just dance_

_Bella comenzó a bajar lentamente por el palo, en una pose no muy bonita que digamos, y fue justo en ese momento que Bella ve entrando a un muy airado Edward, y detrás de el una muy impresionada Alice, cuando se percato que estaba ahí, arriba, solo abrió los ojos y ella se rió como lo haría una borracha y siguió bailando, mientras pegaba el cuerpo al caño, y se desordenaba el cabello girando la cabeza._

_I'm psychotic synchypnotic_

_I got my blue burners and phonic_

_I'm psychotic synchypnotic_

_I got my brand electronic_

_I'm psychotic synchypnotic_

_I got my blue burners and phonic_

_I'm psychotic synchypnotic_

_I got my brand electronic_

_Bella comenzó a pasar las manos por el caño seductoramente, mas bien dicho, como una borracha lo haría, MUY CALIENTE, mucho como para la santa Bella haría jamás en su vida._

_Go. Use your muscle coming out work and hustle_

_I got it, just stay close enough to get it_

_Go slow. Drive it, clean it like so clean it's been molesto, I got _

_it, and your popped coll'_

_Just dance, it's gonna be okay da da doo-doom_

_Just dance, spin that record babe da da doo-doom_

_Just dance, it's gonna be okay (Babeee)_

_Da da da_

_Dance, dance, dance_

_Just, just, just, just dance_

_- Tila, tienes que bajar, tu novio me quiere matar- repetía Emmett, mientras un muy impresionado y… digámoslo, excitado Edward, se abría camino por las pers__onas, mirando como Bella se había acostado en la barra para hablar con Emmett._

_- Tilaaa…..- gimió Emmett- por favor__._

_- Bueno, pero… que quede claro, yo no quise, quiro seguir bailando- dijo Bella, aunque no se le entendió mucho, se sentó en la barra, no sin antes tomar el ultimo trago del vaso que tenía, y se bajo, hacía Emmett, quien tuvo que tomar para evitar que se cayera de bruces por lo borracha que estaba, pero el estaba tan y mas borracho, a si que, perdió el equilibrio y se cayeron los dos al suelo._

_- Jajajaja, nos caímos- dijo Bella.  
- SIP…._

_- ISABELLA MARY SWAN- grito Alice- esta borracha, como…._

_- Shh… Alice, mi nombre es…. TILA, TILA TEQUILA….- Alice la miro tratando de aguantarse la risa- ¿Puedes oírlo?, es el sonido de las botellas que me llama, igual que al Oso panda, hagamos otra ronda de shots, estaba muy bien hasta que ustedes llegaron, o se van o se unen._

_- SIP, tienes razón, Tilaaa, sigamos…._

_- NO, USTEDES SE VAN CON NOSTROS, ALICE LLEVATE EL AUTO DE EMMETT, YO ME IRE CON ESTOS EN MI AUTO._

_- ¿No sería mejor al revés?, si alguien vomita, que podría ser Bella o… Emmett, ya que no se si se transformo completamente con la ponzoña, o es mitad vampiro, mitad humano, mancharas su coche, y no el tuyo._

_- Tienes razón, vamos Bella…_

_- ¡TILA!, me aburrí de estas cosas- dijo sacándose los zapatos para caminar descalza._

_- ¡EMMETT, PARATE!- dijo Alice._

_- Clarop- dijo sonriendo- esta a sido la mejor fiesta que he venido con Bella._

_- Y será la ultima- dijo Edward- En la casa hablamos._

_Ver a Bella colgada del hombro de Edward, con sus zapatos Jimmy Choo en la mano borracha, era lo más chistoso del mundo._

_Cuando al fin llegaron al coche de Emmett, Edward ayudo a subirse a Bella._

_- Bella, perdón, Tila, vamos súbete._

_- Claro- dijo mientras ponía un pie encima de la goma del auto y se refalaba._

_- Jajajajaja- se reían Emmett y Bella._

_- Vamos, paren de reírse._

_- Claro- dijo Bella._

_Cuando llegaron a la mansión Cullen, los DOS se habían quedado dormidos, tuvieron que salir Rosalie a ayudar para sacar a su borracho esposo._

_- ¿WTF?, Emmett no puede estar durmiendo._

_- Pues por lo que veo, son sueños los que está teniendo._

_- ¿WTF?_

_Luego entraron y en cuanto Esme vio a Bella, se quedo impresionada_

_- Mi niña, su primera borrachera._

_- Y no ha vomitado._

_- ¿Qué…?_

_- No es la primera._

_- ¿WTF?- todos se dieron vuelta a mirar a Esme- ¿Qué?, ¿Tienen algún problema con su madre diga What a fuck?_

_- No, nada- después de eso, Edward llevó a Bella a su dormitorio y la recostó, olía excesivamente a alcohol, pero aun así, se veía hermosa. Recordó a Bella bailando en el caño y se sintió… extraño de ver a su futura esposa haciendo eso, y mas encima, ebria, pero al mismo tiempo, se excito de solo recordarla haciendo ese baile._

_Dejo de pensar en eso y bajo para esperar la llegada de la mañana._

_A la mañana siguiente, a Bella le dolía demasiado la cabeza y todo el cuerpo en general, y Emmett había estado vomitando hasta el alma (Que se supone que no tiene), hacía el W.C. mientras Rosalie le hacía cariños en la espalda._

_Bella bajo y se encontró con la mirada de Alice quien la miraba curiosamente, y la mirada de Esme, ¿Orgullosa? y la mirada de Emmett, era extraña, entre agradecimiento y algo que no lograba descifrar._

_- Holaps ¿Cómo están?- dijo ignorando la resaca y el olor a alcohol que sentía impregnado en la nariz._

_- Buen día, Tila- dijo Emmett riéndose y ganándose un zape de parte de Rosalie_

_- ¿Tila?, Emmett, no soy bisexual, bueno, lo fui- dijo bromeando, mientras se mantenía lo mas tranquila posible, para que Jasper no la delatara._

_Todos la miraron muy impresionados y luego Emmett se puso a reír y Edward solo pudo acercarse a Alice y esconderse detrás de ella, no sabiendo que hacer._

_- ¿Eddie, te encuentras bien?- dijo Bella burlándose y luego riéndose._

_El la miro y luego salió de su escondite y fue a abrazarla._

_- Ahora explíquenme, que ocurrió anoche- dijo Bella muy decidida._

_Alice comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido, mientras se ponía roja como tomate, luego siguió Edward, __contándole la parte que bailo en el caño y decía que se llamaba Tila, Bella iba poniéndose mas y mas roja con las cosas que le decían._

_- En fin- dijo Emmett- fue lejos la mejor fiesta que he ido y pienso repetirlo._

_- Ni lo pienses- dijo Edward._

_- ¿Por qué?- dijo Bella levantándose de su lugar._

_- Por que estabas toda borracha, Bella, no me gusto como te miraban._

_- ¡AY, Dime que tu no me mirabas, por que lo único que me acuerdo es cuando estaba parada en la barra y llegaste, tu cara era para sacarte una foto, y con eso zanjo el tema, ¡EMMETT, ALGÚN DÍA LO REPETIREMOS!_

_Luego, la una avalancha de color rojo subió a su cara y se retracto por todo el día de su decisión y tampoco se le fue el color en todo el día._

_Fin Flash back_

- Bueno, vamos, ¡Corre Edward! - Grito Bella.

Edward comenzó a correr a una velocidad que imagino que a Bella no le gustaba para nada.

Pero, no, ganó Edward, tal y como creía, obvio, lo vi, pero… Rosalie, todavía tenia que bailar el caño y no se donde.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al otro día, íbamos camino al instituto, y tuve una visión.

Era Tanya, y se dirigía al instituto, OH, esto estará bueno.

(Esto lo escribió: .94, xD, pasen y dejen reviews en su historia y léanla, se las recomiendo, personalmente encuentro que es genial.

xD, gracias Danni!!! )

**Tanya POV:**  
El viento me sienta demasiado bien, helado, aunque mi piel ya es bastante fría, el viento no me hace nada mal mientras corro por las espesuras del bosque.  
Me dirijo hacia Forks, para ver la sorpresa que me tendrían Bella y Edward. Ohm… un humano, que tal vez podría amar. Dicen que se llama Mike, y que me va a encantar, buen eso espero…  
Paré sobre mis talones cuando ya había llegado hasta la carretera. Al frente estaba el instituto donde estudian los Cullen. Estudiar me parece una pérdida de tiempo, para qué, somos vampiros y no tendremos que preocuparnos por nada, solo de cazar y nada más.  
Crucé la carretera hasta llegar al parqueadero del instituto. Había autos y más autos, empecé a ver a las personas que me miraban con notable curiosidad. ¿Tengo algo en la cara? Toqué mi cara con una de mis manos para verificar si tenía algo extraña en mi cara, pero no, nada, la gente es idiota en Forks.  
De repente la boca se me hizo agua, cundo sentí los centenares de corazones palpitar en mi cabeza. Mis ojos se cambiaron a un color rojo escarlata. Genial, ahora la gente me mirará más.  
—¡Sexy!— Gritaron un grupo de chicos a mi alrededor cuando pasé frente a ellos.

Ok. Tal vez podría ser mi Mike. Así que voltee y les brinde una de mis mejores sonrisas.

— ¡Pero que demonios es eso!— Susurraron entre ellos.

No me acordaba que mis ojos seguían de un fuerte color carmesí.  
Un olor familiar se vino hacia mí. El de Bella, olor inconfundible, era delicioso.  
Corrí a paso humano hacia donde estaba ella. Correr a paso humano es tan no-divertido.  
— Hola—Dije mientras me colocaba al frente de ella con un pequeño salto.  
— ¡Demonios! No me hagas daño por favor— Saltó hacia atrás mientras me miraba aterradoramente.  
— Pff…No tengo la culpa de no haber ido a cazar—Respondí con frialdad.  
— Edward y yo somos muy felices…así que, ¿Qué se te ofrece?— Dijo nerviosamente.  
— Humana, si no lo recuerdas, dijiste que me ibas a presentar a un tal Mike, creía que el único con problemas de memoria era Edward— Dije mientras me acercaba más hacia ella.  
— Ok, lo recuerdo…  
— No le hagas nada a mi… ¿Qué dice en mi frente?— Saltó Edward interponiéndose entre Bella y yo.  
— Bella— Leí su frente.  
— Ok. Ustedes dos idiotas, me prometieron a un chico lindo, tierno, halagador y humano ¿Dónde está? —Aparté a Edward de mi vista para mirar a Bella.  
— ¿En serio lo quieres conocer?— Dijo Edward con desgana.  
— Claro, a menos que…  
— Ni lo pienses— Dijo Edward cuando leyó mi mente.  
— Entreguen al chico—Dije.  
— Tienes los ojos muy rojos, te descubrirán— Dijo ella.  
— Puedo decir que soy albina—Respondí.  
— Ok, vamos— Bella agarró mi mano.  
Qué extraño, que mosca le habrá picado a la humana.  
Cruzamos el parqueadero, otra vez todos me miraban como si fuera un animal de circo, solo faltaba que me empezaran a tirar cacahuates, mmm como me gustaría. Ah verdad soy vampiro y solo me gustan los gatos de monte.  
— Qué buena está— Susurró alguien al otro extremo del parqueadero. Esperen, es una chica, ¡Puaj!  
Llegamos hasta donde había un grupo de chicos, que también me miraban con curiosidad. Su cara cambió a sorpresa cuando vieron que me acercaba hacia ellos.  
— Hola chicos, les presentó a la prima de mi novio— Dijo Bella con entusiasmo mientras me soltaba la mano — Di algo.  
— Me llamo Tanya…… y soy albina— Dije.  
Todos me miraron con miedo cada vez que me acercaba. Genial, doy miedo.  
— Lindos zapatos, me llamo Jessica— Sonrió la chica baja y con el pelo ondulado.  
— E-Eric— Respondió un chico que tenía el aspecto de una nutria. Gracias al cielo no era mi Mike.  
— Ángela— Sonrió.  
— Lauren— Dijo una chica rubia, que por alguna razón parecía macho. Jaja, se cree muy bonita.  
— Tyler— Me besó en la mejilla.  
— Mike— Sonrió.  
¿Mike? Ese es Mike…oh no Bella que me has traído. Uhmm… esperen es lindo.  
Lo abracé como si fuera una simple humana. Su corazón latió alocadamente y mis ojos volvieron a ponerse de un carmesí más fuerte.

* * *

Les apuesto un ojo de mi cara que amaron el cap. por favor perdónenme por no subir antes, no pude (carita Alice), también, por que la mayoría del cap es un Flash Back, pero, igual es entretenido XD

Dejjenoss reviews!!!!

Losss amo

Esteelaa y .94


	8. El ultimo antes del real

Chicoss lo sientoo mucho!! :S

Voy a llorar… No he actualizado.. Bueno, mis clases se acaban la proxima semana :D

Pero….

Mi hermanita querida ¬¬ Hecho a perder el cargador de el pc donde tengo los caps…

Eso estara listo yo creo que unos dias después de que se acaben las clases Yap?

Chicos, el otro cap les va a gustar… Va a tener de todo un poco blabla… Ustedes van a poder participar un poquito tambien… Ayy ya lo quiero subir. Les juro que cada vez que abro el Fic y sale un Review me pongo nerviosa, imaginandome lo peor.. :S Onda.. un:

No Voy a leer mas tus fics. Te demoras mucho! Y bla!

Peroo bueno chicos! A esta historia le deben quedar unos 2 caps después de que actualice… Pero… He estado pensando en otra historia para el verano!!

En mi paiz tengo desde Diciembre hasta marzo, o finales de Febrero de vacas!! Woow! Ya quiero que me arreglen el pc.

Si no me logran entender… Realmente me dolera mucho :'( Okay?

XOXO®

xD Loss amo!

Gracias, por entenderme

Bye Bye!


	9. VOTACIÓN

**El juego:**

HHIIIII!! Hace mill qe no publicoo! Y SIp, yo creo que a esta historia le quedan como 2 o 3 caps, no mas.

_Acotación:_

_Si alguien entiende que es que te digan: Te amo…_

_Y luego… No, todo era mentira… _

_Me comprenderán… Si… le declare el amor a mi chico perfecto y el dijo que también me quería y luego me dijo: No… era verdad, solo… no se…._

_Y luego te cuentan que le pidió ser novio de una de tus mejores amiga y le dijo que si… Por favor, ayúdenme!!_

_Estoy mas que muerta en vida, ya no rió, ya ni siquiera, como._

_Si… y justo para la temporada de New Moon. ¬¬ Por eso entendí a Bella._

_Fin De Acotación._

Por Esso!!

PUSE UN CAP, ESPECIAL, QE… Podrán votar!!!!!!

Sobreee:

Situaciones penosas, chistosas, frases repetidas y… mas.

(Las votaciones estarán abiertas para siempre!!! Si lees el fic en un par de meses, puedes votar)

Aquiii vaa!! Losss aammoo!!!

Esssteeelaaa:

**PD: Los votos, para los premios, serán contados los de el primer mes, SOLO ESOS, si quieren votar luego, bueno, feliz.**

**Canción del día: I'm With You – Avril Lavigne**

DISCLAIMER: NADA ME PERTENECE U.u… Todavía. xD

**Especial:**

**Yo POV XD:**

Unos meses después de todo lo ocurrido, se encontraba Alice y toda la familia Cullen en la sala de estar de estos.

Esme cocinaba para Bella, Carlisle estaba leyendo en un sofá individual, Alice estaba… haciendo nada, Jasper jugaba a los soldaditos mientras hacia ruiditos raros como: Puu, fiuuu, paaa. (N/A: Miren, imagínenselo haciendo eso, me pareció de lo mas tierno, mas que tierno, HERMOSO)

Edward olía el cabello de Bella mientras le acariciaba la mano, Bella estaba muy concentrada mirando la televisión. Emmett había apostado con Rosalie, que el primero que se reía por lo que Jasper hacia, perdía, ¿Qué cosa? Su coche por 2 semanas. Por eso, ni Rosalie ni Emmett hablaban, si abrían la boca se iban a reír histéricamente.

Y de pronto Alice tuvo una idea, o… tuvo la visión que sabia que iba a tener. ¿Raro no?

Pasaba todo eso pasaba mientras sonaba Bad Romance de Lady GaGa en Mtv, Mientras, Estela, Baila. Alice la mira y Estela se va hacía cosina con Esme…

_(__Estela estaba en la casa de los Cullen??? Claroo todo el tiempo…, ¿No que estaba en la cama de Jake en La Push? __Bueno.. ella cambia de cama.. pasa de la de Jake a la de Ed… ¡NOO! Eso no es verdad- grita Bella! __Andate Perra, casi besas a MI novio Jake…- Estela Se Defiendee xdd – Pendejilla!- corre y me agarra del pelo… Estela se defiende y bien Jake a abrasarla y llevar a su cama… En La Push xD)_

_Want your bad romance_

_Want your bad romance_

_I want your ugly_

_I wa__nt your disease_

_I want your everything_

_As long as its free_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

_I want your drama_

_The touch of your hand_

_I want you leather studded kiss in the scene_

_And I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want a bad,your bad romance_

_I want your loving_

_And I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your loving_

_All your love is revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Want your bad romance_

_I want your horror_

_I want your design_

_Cause youre a criminal_

_As long as your mine_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

_I want your psycho_

_Your vertical stick_

_Want you in my room_

_When your baby is sick_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want a bad,your bad romance_

_I want your loving_

_And I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your loving_

_All your love is revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Want your bad romance_

_Walk walk fashion baby_

_Work it_

_Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk walk fashion baby_

_Work it_

_I'm a Freak bitch baby_

_I want your love_

_And I want your revenge_

_I want your love_

_I dont wanna be friends_

_J'veux ton amour_

_Et je veux ton revenge_

_J'veux ton amour_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_I dont wanna be friends_

_Want your bad romance_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Want your bad romance_

_I want your loving_

_And I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your loving_

_and all your love is revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Want your bad romance_

**ALICE POV: **

Estaba sentada en el sillón cuando, tuve una idea.

- Alice... ¿Qué?- dijo Edward… ARRG! Maldito Vampiro Lector de mentes…

- SIP, se me ocurrió algo, miren. Con tanta situaciones bochornosas, y penosas, frases dicha tantas veces y nombre inventados. Votemos por los mejores OK?, y esto los incluye lectores- dije mirando hacia el cielo.

- Alice, ¿Con quien hablas?, ¿Lectores?, ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Bella.

- Nada- Dijo Edward acariciando el cabello de Bella como si estuviera loca.

- Bueno…- dijo ella.

- Okay, empecemos. Esperen un poco- subí a buscar los notebook de todos.

Baje y se los entregue.- El otro día sabia que iba a ocurrir así que, puse un programa con las preguntas, podrán responder y ¡todo esoo!

- ¿Y…?

- Pffttt, no saben nada, será como el juego ese… el de la película de Dev Patel.

- Ahhh... Slumdog millionaire*- Dijo Emmett- En la película que lloré

- Si esaa miismaa y... Emmett, los vampiros no lloramos

- ¿Como que no?- Dijo Edward, amenazante.

- Eddie, tu estas fallado, que es diferente.

- Mmm…, Verdad- Dijo Edward sacando la lengua como un emoticon de Messenger

- Yap, empecemos

**Bella POV:****  
**Me animaba mucho este juego, por que, habían pasado tantas cosas estos últimos meses.

- Yap, empecemos- dijo Alice.

- Primera Pregunta:

1-. Mejor sobrenombre (Alice Cullen con tres nominaciones) Alice hizo un gesto como reina de Belleza con la mano.

a)Diosa de las compras y fiestas, Alice Cullen

b) Vampira del bosque encantado, Alice Cullen

c) Vampira del Shopping encantado, Alice Cullen

d) Carlos, Carlisle Cullen.

e) Tila Tequila, Bella Swan

- Pueden votar y recuerden solo una vez.

2-. Del Olvido: La situación MÁS penosa.

a) Edward Tiene Alzheimer. (Capitulo 2)

b) Taco sangriento (Capitulo 2)

c) Edward Olvida El Nombre De Su Novia (Capitulo 2)

d) Edward es un Bebe, Olvida a su familia. (Capitulo 3)

e) Edward acepta a Tanya como su novia (Capitulo 3)

3-. La mejor respuesta de Emmett:

a) Edward, si no quiere hablar, no la presiones, lo menos que queremos es que Bella se ponga a llorar hoy.

b) ¡UN SEÑOR EN LA CALLE! ¡DIJO QUE LOS GAYS SON ELEGIDOS ENTRE TODOS Y SON ESPECIALES, FALLADOS DE FABRICA! (Los Gays xdd)

c) ¿Pero…. No te hiciste Gay? (Edward Gay…)

d) Tila, tienes que bajar, tu novio me quiere matar (¡Borrachitos!)

4-. La mejor canción:

a) Bad Romance, Lady Gaga

b) Just Dance, Lady Gaga

c) Toxic, Britney Spears

d) Monologue La La La, Taylor Swift (Escúchenlooo habla de Joe Jonas, Kayne y Taylor L. xD)

- Alice…. Ese monooloooogoo :S- Dijo Edward

- Que… me gusto muchoo así que, te aguantas!

- Pero no los escuchamos…

- Shttt Solo, Shut Up, Don't Wanna Hear You! (8)

- Esa parte es de una can… - Me corto antes de que pudiera seguir

- Cállense y sigan respondiendo- Grito Alice.

- ¿Y si no quiero?- Dijo Emmett moviendo la mano como las típicas negras en las películas Estadounidenses.

- Emmeciitoo- Puso ojitos de perrito mojado.

- Duendeee, no hagas esooo. Sabes que es mi punto débil ¬¬-Dicho eso siguió respondiendo

- I like glitter and Sparkly dresses but I'm not going to talk about that.. in my monologue!- Alice Canto.

5-. Si tuvieran una situación para cambiar, ¿Cual sería?

a) Que Edward pierda la memoria….

b) Que Edward acepte a Tanya.

c) Que Rosalie se haya arreglado con Bella… , Naaa

d) Que Emmett y Rosalie le hayan dicho a Edward que su novia se llamaba Tanya… , Nooo! Askjhdaskj.

6- Mejor Frase….:

a) ¡Alice, estas helada!, ¿Cómo puedes estar así?, Charlie Swan…

b) ¡¡Ah!! ¿Quién lo iba a saber?, no todos somos como Carlisle. , Emmett Cullen! (Amo esa parte)

c) ¿WTF?, Todos lo dicen… Es la moda, Hasta Esme… (: :D

d) Mmm…. Soy albina…, Tanya Denali ¬¬  
e) Ah! estoy sangrando!!!, Edward Cullen.

7-. ¿Quién da mas pena?

a) Jessica Stanley

b) Mike Newton

c) Tanya Denali

d) Yo… xD

e) Emmett Cullen

f) Edward Cullen….

De pronto, aparece Jacob por la puerta…

- Jake, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Vienes por mi?- Dijo Bella mientras le brillaban los ojos.

- No… Vengo por Estela…

Estela sale de la cocina saltando tiernamente, Bella la asesina con la mirada.

- Por …. _¿ESA?- _Dicedespectivamente.

- Si, yo soy esa… La que estuvo con tu futuro marido cuando te dejo- Bella miró asesinamente a Edward.

- Eh…. Se supone que nunca lo dirías- dijo susurrando hacia Estela.

- Lo siento Belli Bells, debo admitir que es muy bueno… tu sabes lo que digo.- Estela levanto las cejas y luego tomo de la mano a Jacob y lo saco de la casa cantando:

- "Una loba en el armario, tiene ganas de salir, auuu, deja que se coma a Jacob, antes de irte a dormir… Ahh Ahh…-gimió levemente inclinándose ante Jacob. Este se puso rojo y la tomo y la puso en su espalda, llevándola a no se donde… :D

- Okey… eso fue todo… Okey, ya que no fue tanto… Quieren hacer competencias de shotes… de tequila?- Alice sonrió abiertamente mirando a Emmet y Bella, esta ultima solo rió y negó con la cabeza. Edward abrió los ojos y tomo a Bella en los brazos llevándola hacia el bosque.

- Para ti no hay mas tequila hasta que tengas 50 años. Okey??- la beso suavemente en los labios y emprendió camino hacia el claro de ella dos.

Chicos de mi corazón… Lo siento muchoooo!! Realmente, si quieren enviemnme a Alec… 1313 de los vultirius. Para que me de por muerta y luego les mande el viedo…

Chicos imaginence lo… complicado quefue hacer un capitulo escribiendo en un computador que le gana a l de Bella en lo lento que es ¬¬!

Gracias por esperar!! Lo amoos!


	10. For ever Thank You

Capitulo 10 -. 

Chicos, se perfectamente que no merezco una disculpa por todo el tiempo que los hecho esperar. Así que, si NADIE lee este cap. Igual me sentiré algo mal, pero se que lo merezco.

Para todos. Los que recién se enteran de mi existencia y los antiguos.

ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO.

Sera chistoso, serio, triste y muy entretenido.

:D

Los amo, a cada uno, por esperarme, tan pacientemente.

Última canción del día :'): -Teenage Dream – Katy Perry & - Ours – Taylor Swift.

**Por siempre y para siempre:**

**Tanya POV.**

Lo abracé y luego sentí su olor. Olía exquisitamente. Sonreí y luego retrocedí.

- Mike, un placer conocerte, ¿Me quieres mostrar la escuela?- pregunte batiendo mis pestañas.

- Cl-Claro- me miró asombrado.

Me tomó de la mano.

-Wouh. Estas congelada.- dijo Mike

- Si… Forks… Es frío, y… Corrí, mucho.- sonreí deslumbrándolo.

Seguimos caminando y me mostró toda la escuela. Escuche que sonaba el timbre (Que probablemente indicaba en inicio de sus clases) y le di las gracias.

Lo volví a abrazar.

Vi que detrás de nosotros había un armario de limpieza. Lo abrí ágilmente y nos metí allí dentro.

- ¿Qué….? – lo besé fuertemente. Escuche del otro lado desde el otro lado del campus un suspiro de probablemente Edward. "JODETE" pensé.

Un bufido y luego seguí besando a Mike.

El resto es cuento conocido.

Solo tendría que darle un buen abrazo y las gracias a Bella. Y creo que también una disculpa.

**Edward POV:**

Vi lo que Tanya planeaba hacer, suspire y luego me dio un claro: JODETE. Y siguió besando a… Mike.

Por lo menos ya no me preocuparía por el y sus constantes intentos de "coqueteo" con mi Bella.

Sonreí y luego le besé la frente.

La tenía de vuelta. La amaba y nada lo podría cambiar.

La mire y luego sentí que se me hacía un nudo en la garganta.

Algo extraño ya que los vampiros…. No cambian ni sienten nada.

La seguía mirando. Sus hermosos ojos chocolates. Fuentes de una inocencia pura y hermosa.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas. Hermosas.

Sus labias carnosos y rosados. Perfectos.

Su rostro con forma de corazón.

Ella era perfecta.

No entiendo como pude dejarla alguna vez. Sola. Tan inocente y frágil.

Solo tratando de protegerla.

Una de las cosas que más me arrepiento en toda mi vida fue de esa estupida decisión.

Me gustaría volver al pasado y abrazarla, decirle que todo estaría bien.

Que la amo con todo mi corazón- aunque este no lata- con todo mi cuerpo y mi carente alma.

La abracé aun más.

Solo la idea de volver a perderla me hacía sentir miserable.

- Bella, te amo. Nunca te olvides de eso.- dije seguro.

- Edward, yo también. Pero… que ocurre. ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó alarmada.

- Si, me di cuenta que no soy nada sin ti. No podría volver a vivir así. Bella, realmente te amo.

La tome del brazo, la puse un poco más lejos.

Me puse en una rodilla. Saque una cajita del bolsillo.

- Isabella Swan, prometo amar cada momento, para siempre. ¿Me harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?

Bella me miro asombrada y luego las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

- Si no quieres…- dije arrepentido, poniéndome de pie.

- ¡NO, EDWARD! Si, si quiero- saltó a mi brazos, mi miro a los ojos y luego me besó suavemente.

- ¿CÓMO NO QUERRIA CASARME CONTIGO?- Pregunto entre lagrimas.

Tomo mi rostro en sus pequeñas manos, me miró directamente a los ojos.

- Edward, te prometo que nunca, nunca te fallare. Y espero que tú hagas lo mismo. Nunca más se te ocurra, si quiera pensar en dejarme por mi bienestar, lo único que puede matarme es estar **sin** ti.

Me besó tiernamente.

Estaba en Shock, todavía no salía del trance que me produjeron sus palabras.

Le devolví el beso con energía.

- Por siempre….

- Para siempre- termino la frase.

Caminamos hacía el pick-up de Bella. Ninguno de los dos quería estar más tiempo en el instituto.

No tenía ni idea donde Bella se dirigía, lo único que se, es que estamos juntos. _Por fin_.

**Jasper POV:**

Que va, mas emociones, no importa Soy Jasper, nadie se preocupa de mi.

Ni que recibo Lujuria de parte de Tanya, ni pena por Bella ni Amor por Edward ni…. ¿ASCO DE PARTE DE ALICE?

Automáticamente mire a Alice, estaba con una mano en su boca mirando hacia el piso.

Me acerque.

- Alice, ¿Que ocurre?

- Me dio asco… Algo que vi en el… Futuro.

- ¿Que cosa?

Se acerco y comenzó a relatarme algo… Era sobre Tanya y Mike.

- OH…. Te entiendo.

- Mejor vamos caminando.

- Okay.

Bueno…. Sigamos.

Nunca nadie se preocupa por mi, fuera de Alice, Esme y Bella… A lo más Rosalie pero los chicos nunca se les ocurre que yo puedo saber lo que sienten.

Muchas veces me ha tocado sentir cosas muy extrañas.

Estar en mi casa era… Tranquilizador... Creo. _Love's in the Air…_

Mire a Alice y la tomé por la espalda.

- Te amo, demasiado. Alice… Te amo.- dije mirándola a directamente a los ojos.

Ella me miró de vuelta y le comenzó a tiritar el mentón.

Y me besó.

Muchas veces la he besado… Pero… Este beso…

Fue mágico.

- Jazz… Te amo también. Nada lo cambiara.

- Por siempre, mi pequeña bailarina.

- Para siempre, mi soldado…

- Por Siempre…

- Y para siempre…

Sonreímos y nos lanzamos a correr por el bosque.

Hoy no sería día de escuela.

**Emmett POV:**

Miré a Rosalie por enésima vez.

Estábamos sentados en la baranda del balcón, mirando hacía la nada.

Rosalie nunca hacía esto…

Estaba comenzando a desesperarme.

- Emmett- dijo finalmente.

La miré y ella me miró.

- Rosalie.- dije.

Nos miramos durante mucho tiempo. Podría decir horas.

Ella era hermosa.

- Yo….- Comenzó a decir.- Yo realmente te amo Emmett… No se que haría si no te hubiera encontrado esa vez en el bosque. No te merezco- dijo con tristeza.

Jadeé la tomé por la cintura bajándola de la baranda.

- Rose Bear. ¿De que estas hablando?

- Eres… Adorable. Yo soy una maldita frígida.

- No, no lo eres. Yo te amo, y te seguiría amando incluso tuvieras 10 ojos y pesaras 5906820 kilos.

Me miro y me abrazó. Suspiro de forma tranquilizadora y me sonrio.

- Eres mi Bear Emmy. _My Teddy Bear._

_- My Rosy Bear.- _Le sonreí la bese.

- Por siempre...

- Y para siempre...

_**Back to the future**_:

_**Alice POV: **_

- LA ENTREGA DE PREMIOS CHICOS.

Habían pasado dos meses… Y ya tenía los votos!

Llegaron todos y me saludaron. Emmett estaba que moría de la ansiedad.

- Redoble de tampones… O sea tambores- dijo Emmett.

- Mejor Sobrenombre va para…. Un empate.. Entre Carlisle y Bella! Me refiero: Tila y Carlos.

Les pasé el galardón el cual consistía en una mascara igual a la de los BAFTA* (N/A: Googleenla es bonita :D)

- Del Olvido: La situación MÁS penosa va para… Edward, el cual Olvido El Nombre De Su Novia!

Bella lo miró con ganas de matarlo y luego se carcajeó.

- La mejor respuesta de Emmett, ¡UN SEÑOR EN LA CALLE! ¡DIJO QUE LOS GAYS SON ELEGIDOS ENTRE TODOS Y SON ESPECIALES, FALLADOS DE FABRICA!

Emmett se paró de su puesto y comenzó a saludar como reina de belleza. Comenzó a sonar Born This Way…

I'm Beautiful in my way!- canto Emmett. Y comenzó bailar!

- Gracias a todos lo que botaron por mi!- Grito el.

- Bueno, seguimos. La mejor canción:… va para… Taylor Swift!

Taylor se paró de su lugar y fue a buscar el premio. Todos estaban impresionados..

- Oh, se me olvido, esta Lady Gaga aquí también.- dije riendo.

- Guys… Really Really thank you- dijo TayTay

De pronto apareció Kanye y antes de que se subiera al escenario Emmett corrió y le corto el cuello.

- Yeeeeeah!

Producción se llevo el cuerpo y todo siguió en normalidad.

- Bueno… Si tuvieran una situación para cambiar, ¿Cual sería? Va para…. Que Edward acepte a Tanya.-

Tanya se paro de su lugar y fue a buscar el premio.

- Gracias!

Todos rieron y luego se fue corriendo a Denali (¿?)

- Ahoraaa! Mejor Frase….: va paraaaaaaa!... ¡Ah! ¿Quién lo iba a saber?, no todos somos como Carlisle. , Emmett Cullen! Emmett cariño sube aca y rockea!

Corrio al escenario y comenzó a saltar.

- Por que claramente NO todos somos como Carlisle!

- Bueno… Esto esta terminando… Los amo. Y aquí va la ultima categoría..Quién da mas pena? Va para…. JESSICA STANLEY!

Jessica se paro muy emocionada. QUE ACASO NO TIENDE QUE DA PENA!

- Ahh gracias por elegirme como…

- DAS PENA!- Grito Bella desde el publico. La miro y luego me miro…

- Es por eso? Me largo!

Bueno chicos esta listo! Me largo! :D

Creo que tendremos mas de Tila y Emmett en el Alter Party..

XOXO

Alice Cullen!

Y llego la hora de decir adiós…

Este tiempo fue hermoso. Realmente. Volver a la carga será lo mío.

Los querré por siempre y siempre.

By the way… Jacob se quedó conmigo en La Push.

Me pueden mandar un MP preguntando cualquier cosa.

Hagó regalos. Hago One Shots de regalo y también drabbles. En eso soy buena.

Los awards


End file.
